


Blossoming Love

by DoveLove99



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, MASH TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveLove99/pseuds/DoveLove99
Summary: Radar's in love. Henry's in love. At the 4077th M*A*S*H love's in the air.





	1. 1.

"Hawkeye...? Hawk?" Radar whispered, shaking Dr. Pierce's shoulder. 

Hawkeye groaned turning over on his stomach. "Get outta here shorty...I'm trying to sleep." 

"Sir, it's important. Colonel Blake needs to see you and Trapper in his office." Radar whispered again, feeling bad for waking up the doctor. 

Hawkeye rolled off the cot and shoved the blankets off him. He was beyond angry. Not only had he just completed 14 straight hours of surgery, he was having a great dream. And Henry Blake's shadow had to just come and ruin it. 

"Trapper!" Pierce yelled throwing a pillow at his friend. 

Trapper groaned sitting up. "Huh?! What... what is it?" 

"Henry needs to see us." Hawk yawned getting off the floor and wrapping putting on his robe. 

"What's so important that you had the little runt wake us up?!" Trapper grumbled slouching down in a seat. He propped his feet up on Henry's desk and toyed with the paper clips. 

Hawkeye mimicked Trapper's actions and yawned. "What do you want?" 

"Will you two keep your shirts on. I just needed advice." Henry said fiddiling with the whiskey bottle. 

"Advice? Henry, I already told you that it's natural for men to shave their chest." Trapper joked tossing a paper clip at Hawkeye. 

Henry rolled his eyes with a grunt. "Can the jokes! I need help because I'm in... love." 

Trapper and Hawkeye turned to each other with confused looks. Had Henry drank so much that he had forgotten, that he was married? Or the fact that he was... in the war? 

"Henry, of course you're in love. You're married." Hawkeye said struggling back a yawn. 

Henry went to open his mouth but the door swung open revealing Radar. "Choppers sir!" 

All three men sprung from their chairs and raced behind the short corpral and into the Pre-Op room. 

*************************

"I will give my right kidney to anyone, just as long as we don't see anymore wounded!" Hawkeye yelled as he stretched out his arms. 

Trapper nodded scratching his head. "I'd give your kidney too." 

"Trap! Pierce!" Yelled Henry from the Mess Tent. 

"No! No more! The only thing I wanna see is my bed!" Hawkeye shouted with a shake of his fist. 

"Get your butts over here! Now!" 

The two surgeons dragged their bodies to the empty Mess tent. Henry seemed to be the only person in their. But who could blame them? The food was horrible, the coffee taste like slop, and the bread was stale. 

"What's up Henry?" 

The man sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "Have we forgotten my problem? I'm. In. Love." 

"Who is she Henry? Your wife? Is it Leslie? Tell us who it is, so I can go rest my body. I'm tired." Trapper nagged slamming his fist on the table. 

"Yeah, c'mon Henry, tell us who it is so I can get Trapper's body to bed." 

"Cool it Hawk." Trap giggled flicking Hawkeye's ear. 

"It's Radar." Henry whispered. It was so low that neither Trap or Hawk could hear him. 

"Who?" They asked in unison. 

"Radar." Henry said a little louder. 

"Radar? The 5'5, dusty glasses, never shaves..."

"A one stripper?" Trapper finished raising his eye brow. 

"Yes. Him." Henry sighed leaning back in the chair. "I know it's crazy... I know it's terrible because he's only..." 

"Henry. It's fine." Hawkeye said resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"What?" 

"We've watched how much you've fallen for that little fink." Hawkeye laughed. "It's about time you've owned up to it." 

Henry scratched the back of neck and adjusted his fisherman hat. "You mean you two already..." 

"Yes." The doctors answered in unison. 

Trapper slapped his hand on Blake's shoulder. "And we know the little man's in love with you too." 

"He is?" The Colonel's eyes widened with excitement. "Has he said anything to you two?" 

Hawkeye shook his head then chuckled. "His swoony eyes, drooled lips, and the way he follows you around says enough." 

"So make your move Henry." Trapper insisted giving the mans shoulder a squeeze. 

"A move? I can barely put on a pair of pants correctly... much less make a move." 

"No wonder you walk funny," Hawkeye joked. He stopped laughing when Henry gave him the side eye. 

"Radar's so nervous... he'd probably request a transfer if I made a move. I'd get booted outta here and have my license taken away." Henry let out a frustrated sigh plopping down at the bench. 

"Trap and I will take care of it." 

"We will?" Trapper asked. "I got a hot date tonight." 

"Our martini time can wait my darling. We need to help our love sick Colonel." Hawk playfully flirted. 

*********************************

Night had fallen over the 4077th Unit. Klinger paced back and forth doing his nightly route, his heels clicking back and forth through the gravely ground. 

Corporal Radar O'Reilly headed toward Henry's tent, head down, eyes glued to the clipboard. 

"Holt! Who goes there!" Klinger yelled shoving the gun in a startled Radars face. 

"Klinger it's me! I need to see the Colonel." 

Klinger shrugged and let him back. Radar tapped on the door softly, he didn't know if Leslie was there. He sure didn't wanna interrupt anything.

"Yo-oh who is it?" 

"It's Radar Sir," 

"Come in!" 

Radar scrunched his face at the night pitched tone from Henry. It was a bit unusual. But then again, Henry wasn't your usual guy. 

"Sir, I need you to sign these papers."

Henry grumbled. "What could possibly need signing? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"They're tomorrow's supply orders." Radar said. 

As Henry signed he moved closed closer to Radar nearly pressing against him. He leaned back a little bit and poked his hand out the door to give Pierce and McIntyre the signal...

Radar craned his neck seeing Henry stand so weirdly. "Is something wrong Sir?" 

"Just stretching. Listen, I need help getting this here camera working. Would you help me?" 

Before Radar could answer he heard a loud crash come from the office! He and Henry raced out the room into the office. 

Trapper and Hawkeye turned to the men. "It's the damnest thing. Radar your bed collapsed."

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Radar pouted picking up his teddy bear holding it against his chest.

Trapper flicked Henry's arm.

"You can share my tent!" Henry yelped, gripping his arm. 

Everyone saw Radars cheeks turn a bright red. The short corporal toyed with the teddy bear ear and looked down. "I—I think I'll bunk with Klinger sir." 

"And be forced to see dresses and stockings haunting you at night? Radar... don't harm yourself that way." Hawkeye replied. 

Henry cleared his throat and Trapper looked at Hawkeye. "How about an old night cap at the Swamp?"

Without protest the Corporal and Colonel followed the doctors to the Swamp. While Henry blabbed on about some movie he had seen, Radar sat on Frank's cot and kept his eyes on the floor.

Trapper headed to the Still behind Hawkeye. "Radar looks like he's just been drafted...all over again." 

"They just need to be alone." Hawkeye whispered. "Let's give them that time." 

Henry downed his last drink and sighed. "It's bedtime for me! ...Radar the offer still stands." 

"How about you two sleep here? Trap and I will take your tent Henry." 

"What about Major Burns?" Radar asked, he had finally found his voice. 

"He and Hot lips are practicing medicine... he'll be gone all night." Trap answered. 

After it was settled, Henry and Radar were situated on the cots. Henry looked over at Radar who was tossing and turning.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"A little Sir." 

"C'mere... Radar..." Henry cooed, lifting up his arm opening the blanket.

Radar hesitantly got into the bed with the Colonel. But deep down he was squealing with excitement. Henry wrapped his arms around Radar, his warm breath on his neck, heart beating a little fast. 

"Radar..." 

"Yes Sir?"

Henry shaped his mouth to say: _"I love you" _but stopped when felt the Corporal lay into his chest and fall asleep.

Kissing the top of his head Henry smiled and closed his eyes. 


	2. 2

"TEN HUT!" Frank Burns shouted running into the Mess Tent. 

No one moved or stopped talking. By Frank's side was Margret who tucked her lip, with anger. 

"The Major said TEN HUT!" 

As everyone seemed to get louder, Frank became angrier. No one ever listened or took him seriously. 

"I said TEN—" 

"Shut up Frank. What is it?" Trapper asked shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. 

"Don't talk talk that way to the Major." Margret sassed. 

Hawkeye snickered. "Oh, Frank darling... whatever could you want." 

"Degenerates." Frank mumbled as he took out his clipboard. "With Colonel Blake on R&R I'm in charge. There's gonna be some cha—" 

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! INCOMING WOUNDED! ALL PERSONAL!" Came the voice over the loudspeaker. 

Everyone rushed out the Mess Tent pushing past Margret and Frank. Before Hawkeye ran past, he slapped Frank on the arm. "Good talk Frank." 

***************************************

Henry let out a sigh of happiness as he sunk into the cool water of the in-ground pool.

"This is paradise." He mumbled closing his eyes. 

"Yes Sir." Radar whispered. He hadn't changed into his bathing suit or removed his little wool hat. 

Henry opened one eye and watched his little love. He loved how cute Radar looked when he was nervous. The way his cheeks went red, how his eyes widened, and the little figdety motions he made were all just adorable.

"Get in Radar. The waters nice and cool." 

"I forgot my swimsuit in the tent sir." 

Henry held back his giggle. "Oh, Radar..." 

"Yes Sir?" The Corporal squeaked shoving his hands in his pocket. 

"Get in here. Just swim in your boxers." 

Radar's cheek puffed out, eyes popped, and cheeks flared up with tints of red. "In my boxers Sir?" 

Henry noticed that Radar was becoming a little too nervous. Not wanting to pressure him he lifted himself from the pool, and smiled. "How about we take the old golf clubs out and whack a few?" 

Radar grinned easing up. "That sounds great Sir." 

Before heading back to the tent Henry placed his damp hand, on the Corporal's shoulder. "While we're here, call me Henry." 

***************************************

The clinking of glasses echoed through the Swamp. 

"Ah! Hits the spot." Trapper gloated. 

"Did you see how Radar's little eyes lit up, when Henry invited him to go on his R&R?" Hawkeye said swirling his olive around in his glass. "Isn't nice to see love?"

Trapper nodded. "It's about time those two got together." 

"Like you and me?" Hawkeye flirted wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Cool cowboy. Just cause I drink doesn't mean I'm easy." McIntyre laughed tossing an olive at Hawkeye. 

*********************************

"Now swing!" Henry yelled instructing Radar's golf swing.

Radar swung and only knocked up a clump of dirt. "Dang it." He mumbled feeling embarrassed. 

Henry strolled over to his right hand man and stood behind him. Placing his arms over Radar's. His hands covering his, and his cheek pressed against Radar's. This was the closest Henry had gotten to Radar during this entire R&R trip. 

"Now... line it up...rear back...and..."

Together the men whacked the golf ball across the dusty field. 

"Whooza!" Radar yelled turning to face Henry and hugged him. 

Henry felt so giddy and hugged him back. The hug lasted for awhile longer. Since he was taller, Radar's head comfortably pressed against his chest. Taking his two fingers he lifted the Corporal's chin to look into his bright eyes. 

"Sir?" Radar whispered unsure why Henry is was stroking his chin. Yet excited his was. 

"Radar... I—I... love you." Henry staggered out. His throat instantly went dry causing him to shutter as he gulped painfully. 

"I love you too Sir." Radar smiled. 

Henry lowered his head his lips lingering near Radar's. "I'm...in love with you Radar." 

What the Corporal did next shocked Henry and even the Corporal. Radar had kissed him. 

Breaking apart from each other. Both faces warm with blush and excitement. 

"I'm in love with you to Sir—I mean Henry." Radar gleamed. 

Abandoning the golf game the two men, sat in the field. Radar rested his head on Henry's chest, while Henry held onto his Corporal's hand. A picture of love. 

****************************************

Later on that night, Radar rolled out his sleeping bag on the floor. Henry was in the back brushing his teeth and humming an old tune. 

Once finished attending to his gums and teeth he exited the bathroom. Stepping towards the bedroom he jumped when he heard. 

"Ouch!" 

He has stepped on Radar. Annoyed at where Radar was sleeping, he bent down and picked the short Corporal up bridal style. 

"Radar... Why on Earth would sleep on the floor?" 

"I just thought—" 

Henry shushed his love and placed him on the bed. "You can sleep here."

"Will you hold me sir?"

"Of course." Henry gleamed getting in behind Radar and spooning him. 

Radar leaned back against the Colonel a small sigh leaving his lips. "I love you... sir."

"I love you too Radar." 

The men yawned together and became prisoner of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. 3

Major Burns stomped around the camp with the O.D. badge on his arm. "This place is a nut house!" 

Hawkeye and Trapper walked side by side laughing about something. Spotting Frank fuming and almost about to explode by the Men's Showers they trotted over to him. 

"What's wrong Frank?" 

"Like you care." Frank grumbled and marched away mumbling to himself. 

At the same moment, Radar O'Rielly came waltzing around the corner. The wool hat on his head was tilted, a small lazy smile laced on his lips; the Corporal looked happier than ever. 

Trapper smacked Hawkeyes arm. "Look, the runt is happy." 

"Is that a nice thing to say!" Radar yelled as he passed the Captains. 

"Off to see Henry?" Hawkeye questioned, a smirk curling on his lips. 

Radar blushed and continued to walk away from them. Trapper and Hawkeye stood back like proud parents. After admiring their match making skills, they headed into the Swamp for a little drink. 

After pouring two of the driest martini's, Trapper sighed. "You do realize if Frank or Hot Lips find out... about uh' well... those two... they'll report it." 

Hawkeye took a long gulp of his happy juice, let out a small belch and grumbled. "Then we'll report to Mrs. Frank Burns that her husband's been out of uniform a lot!" 

"Won't work Hawk, "this" could get Radar and Henry a dishonorable discharge." 

"We won't let it happen." Hawkeye stated seriously before taking another sip of his drink.

*************************************

"RAD—"

Before Henry could finish Radar pushed through the doors holding a folder and a pen. 

"I will never understand how you can hear me before I call you." Henry whispered taking the pen and began signing papers. 

"Just a gift Sir," Radar chuckled and leaned up to kiss Henry's cheek. 

Henry refrained from signing and wrapped a secure arm around Radar's waist. Two light kisses brushed against Radar's lips then, Henry kissed his cheek. The 5'5 Corporal's face seemed to darken with a reddish hue. Henry, however, grinned slyly knowing that deep down Radar enjoyed those sweet kisses. 

As he went back to signing he then lifted the papers checking what they were. "What in Heavens name am I signing Radar?" 

"Two nurses wanna transfer Sir." 

"What? Why?" 

"Major Houlihan believes they'd be better at a different unit." Radar answered. Deep down he was always angry at the flack Hot Lips and Major Burns would give Henry. It just wasn't fair. 

"That really gripes my socks! What have I done to that women for her to hate me?" Henry asked angrily slamming the papers on the desk. 

He flopped down in his seat and continued mumbling. Radar stood behind the Colonel, rested both hands on his tense shoulders and began to massage them. 

With this pleasing sensation Henry rested his head on Radar's chest. He exhaled softly, inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you Radar." 

"You'd probably go crazy... no offense Sir," 

Henry snickered softly. "I love you." 

"I love—" Radar paused, stopped massaging Henry and stood away. "Choppers sir! Two of them!" 

"I don't hear anything." Henry commented sticking his neck out a little hoping to hear better. 

"Wait for it!" 

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL! INCOMING WOUNDED! ALL PERSONAL!" 

***********************************************

"Long fingers." 

"Long fingers."

"More suction." 

"More suction, c'mon let's move it!" 

The Pre-Op doors swung open and a fashionable Klinger brought in a man on a stretcher. "Another one Sirs!" 

BAM!

The entire room shook as bombs exploded outside. Trapper's body slammed into Gingers, Hawkeye's into Margret, and Frank screamed. 

"Frank if you're scared then leave." Trapper said regaining his balance and continued to poke around a man's liver. 

"Oh fooy!" Frank yelled. "I need help over here, Henry can you help me?" 

Henry looked to his nurse, "Finish him up. Yeah Frank I'll help you." 

BOOM!

Another bomb exploded breaking the windows, causing the nurses to scream, and shake the room. 

"RADAR!" Hawkeye shouted. 

The double doors swung open and Radar arrived with a mask on his face. "Yes Sir!" 

"Find out why the hell we're being bombed. We're a damn hospital!" Trapper jumped in. "I need more suction c'mon honey!" 

Radar nodded quickly then rushed to the outer office and began to make calls. 

"Hello? This is the 4077th MASH unit, we're being bombed. Oh really? WELL WE'RE A HOSPITAL PAL!" 

Radar slammed the phone down and began dialing again. "Hello! Yes! Sparky! Hey! Tell your guys to—"

WHAM!

It went black. 

***************************************

"Everyone just stay calm! Stay calm!" Henry reassured as he helped some people off the floor. "Stick the wounded under the tables, they'll be safe there. Klinger!" 

"Yes Sir!" 

"Go check on the patents in Post-Op." 

"Right away!" Klinger clicked off on his heels with his orders. 

"Where the hell is Radar?" Hawkeye asked as he was being re-gloved. 

Just then Father Mulchay came running in. "Come quick! Radar's been hurt!" 

"WHAT?!" Henry screamed ripping off his mask and pushed past Trapper, Frank, and Margret to run out. 

In the outer office laid a unconscious Radar. His limp body was sprawled onto the dusty damaged floor, the phone to still attached to his ear. 

"The explosion must of knocked him out." A nurse said. 

As Frank went to pick him up Henry moved him out the way. "Let me do it." 

"I can help," Frank insisted in his usual snotty tone. 

"No. Let me do it." Henry whispered. Tears welled in his eyes as he picked up Radar and carried him to the Pre-Op room. 

Trapper and Haweye were right behind him. "Henry... go back to surgery we'll take care of him." 

While placing Radar on a cot Henry stroked his fingers through his dusty hair. "No... I need to stay." 

"Henry—"

"I said no. Now go back. And that's an order." He tone was cut and short and filled with emotion. 

*********************************************************

"No broken bones, no bleeding, and no concussion. He's just dazed from the explosions Henry." Hawkeye said as he read Radar's chart. 

By Radar's bedside was Henry. He would periodically stroke his fingers through his hair and when no one was looking kiss his cheek and whisper comforting things. 

"Mmmm..." Radar murmured coming to slowly. 

"He's waking up!" Henry yelled excitedly. 

Entering the room was Margret and Frank. "Colonel, Frank and I will watch Radar tonight. You've been up far too long." 

Hawkeye hung the chart up and shook his head. "Trap and I have duty tonight." 

"I thought the degenerate poker game was tonight?" Frank said with a smirk. "Running out of silly jokes to tell each other?" 

"Of course we've run outta jokes Frank. Now, we just poke through your things and laugh." Hawk replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Colonel!" Frank whined Henry.

"Can it Frank. Everyone get out! Radar needs his rest."

Margret dragged Frank with her to leave. Hawkeye sat next to Henry. "He might of just been dreaming, he'll be sleep for awhile."

"What am I gonna do without him? What is this unit going to do without him?" Henry asked turning to Hawkeye with teary eyes.

Hawk rubbed the mans shoulder. "We'll survive. How about you get some rest. Trap and I will look after him.

"Mean it?"

"Henry, trust me. Now go."

Later on that night, while Trapper and Hawk sat by Radar's bedside they chatted about how to keep this wonderful love away from Frank and Margret.

"If they find out, we'll just deny it." Hawkeye said placing a card down on the table.

"Won't work."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't have any threes." Trapper added then shook his head. "Plus, Hot Lips has ties with every General... she'll find a way to get them both out."

"Sir...Sir..." Radar mumbled tossing a bit in his sleep.

Hawkeye and Trapper jumped up when Radar opened his eyes. "Radar!" They each shouted.

Radar blinked a few times then groaned in pain. "W—Where am I?"

"Pre-Op...you fell out from one of the explosions."

Radar tried to get outta bed but Trapper stopped him. "Whoa there. No movement yet kiddo... you need to rest."

"Is Henry okay?"

Hawkeye sat next to Radar and dabbed his nose. "Henry hasn't been all right since birth. But he's gonna be glad you're up. Trap will you..."

"Yeah," Trap said and exited to go get Henry.

Hawkeye fetched Radar some juice and crackers. It wasn't much but Radar needed something in his system.

"You really love him huh?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes," Radar blushed as he nodded his head. "But..."

"But? But what?"

"What if they kick me out and take away Colonel Blake's liscens?"

"They won't. I won't let them." Hawkeye said, almost as if he was promising.

"Radar...I've got a surprise for you." Said Trapper poking his head through the door.

Before Trapper could elaborate on his silliness, Henry pushed his way through the door. He strolled over to Radar, moved Hawkeye out the way, and bent down to kiss Radar's forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Okay?"

"Okay Sir," Radar rasped out with a cheeky smile.

Hawkeye and Trapper stood back watching. Wrapping one arm around Hawk's waist Trap whispered. "Doesn't it make you believe in love, darling?"

"I've already found it, honey." Hawkeye flirted flicking Trapper's ear.

The rest of the night, all four men sat in Pre-Op talking, watching Radar fall asleep and play cards. 


	4. 4

Henry cuddled his love in his arms as he listened to him let out small snores. Tucked between Radar's arms was his teddy bear; whom Henry adored just as much.

"Colonel!" Yelled a voice from outside. 

Henry grumbled feeling Radar stir in his sleep. Hoping that if he didn't answer, the specific person would go away. 

"Colonel! I need to see you now!" Yelled Frank again. 

Radar turned facing away from Henry snoring a bit louder. Henry panicked and sat up gently. "What is it Frank?" 

"Captain McIntyre and Captain Pierce are being degenerates! They tore apart my monthly magazines my wife sent me!" Frank belly-ached his voice raising in pitch.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Go to bed Frank!" 

"Sir! I need them to be severely punished! Court-martial!" 

Radar yawned and began fluttering his eyes open. "Sir—Sir? What's going on?" 

"Shhh!" Henry whispered covering Radar's mouth softly. "G.I. Frank is outside!" 

"Henry? Are you talking to someone?" Frank asked tapping on the door." 

"I'll handle it in the morning Frank! Go to bed and that's an order!"

Frank kicked some dirt around and grumbled. "I can't sleep there!"

"Then sleep with Major Houlihan!" 

"Sir!" Frank yelled but then walked away. 

After making sure Frank was gone, Henry kissed Radar's cheek. 

Radar removed himself from the bed and turned to see the sad look on Henry Blake's face. 

"What's wrong honey?" Blake asked.

Radar toyed with the teddy bears ear. "Sir...I don't think it's a good idea for me to sleep here." He paused letting out a shaky breath. "Major Burns and Houlihan could find out and—" 

"Radar... the only thing G.I. about Frank is his back hair. Now listen...you come in my tent all the time." 

"But Sir..."

"No buts." Henry said in a stern tone, but winked at his love. "I'm in charge and I'd love for you stay." 

Radar grinned from ear to ear then gladly got back on to the cot. Facing away, laying his head on his chest, Henry spooned him.

"I love you," Radar whispered while closing his eyes.

"I love you too Radar." 

***************************************

"Since there are no in coming wounded the 9 pm movie, will be shown in ten minuets. Back to nothing." 

Haweye dipped his olive in his glass and sighed. "Listen to that Trap," 

"What?" Trapper said looking up from his book. 

"Nothing. No helicopters, no ambulances, no...ripping open chest and taking out metal." He smiled softly taking a sip of his drink. "A day to frolicked upon." 

"Then let's go frolic. You neva' take me anywhere...anymore." Trapper laughed tossing the book to his side and stood up. 

Hawkeye smirked standing as well. "Now dear, last night I took you to the movies. It's not my fault we ended right back in bed." 

"You wanted it to happen." Trap chuckled punching his shoulder. "Let's go spy on the kids." 

"Kids?" 

"Hot Lips and Mr. Hot Lips." 

The pair exited the Swamp and headed down to one of the open fields. As they passed they said their hellos to their fellow Captains. Approaching the field they saw a person standing there with a big blue floppy hat, with a pink ribbon. 

"She's beautiful." Trapper said, a smirk lacing his lips. 

As the person turned around, revealing it was Klinger, Hawkeye burst into laughter. "Oh yes! She's one more beauty!"

"Nice dress Klinger!" They yelled to him. 

Klinger did a little twirl and laughed walking over to them. "You boys are all talk, but won't even offer a lady a decent meal." 

"Show a little more leg and we just might." Trap joked. 

Leaving Klinger to read the guys continued walking. Telling jokes, stories, and discussing ways of pranking Frank. 

"Look..." Hawkeye pointed outward to, two figures in the tall grass. 

"It's Radar and Henry." Trapper smiled. "Aren't they just the cutest?" 

"I've never seen Henry so happy. Well there was that time he received a vintage bottle of wine." 

"Let's go say hi." 

Heading over to the two love birds they smiled when they heard Henry say: "I'm gonna get you Radar!" 

He then began chasing Radar around like a kid. Radar laughed dodging Henry as best as he could. Not being quick enough, Henry lightly tackled Radar to the ground and sweetened his face with kisses. Standing back to watch Trap and Hawk giggled like school girls. 

"Aww so sweet," 

"Just like we used to be." Hawkeye said with a chuckle. 

Jumping up nervously, Henry fixed his fisherman hat as Radar fixed his wool one. "Pierce, McIntyre," He said with a nod.

"Sirs." Radar said, his cheeks growing warm. 

Hawkeye laughed shaking his head. "Don't stop on our accounts. It's nice to see love... Trapper here doesn't kiss me anymore." 

"Because you're a two timing kisser." Trap replied back. "You kiss me twice and fall asleep." 

While the three men laughed Radar stepped away and made a face. The face everyone knew. 

"How many?" Hawkeye asked his shoulders dropping.

"Two!" Radar yelled as he began running back to base camp. "CHOPPERS!" 

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL! INCOMING WOUNDED! WE NEED ALL PERSONAL! WOUNDED COMING BY TRUCK!" 

************************************************

"Suction." Henry demanded to his nurse as he let out a sigh. "Wow... this kid ate some serious led." 

"These Gooks think they're sly, we'll get em'. Our boys will get em'." Frank commented as he removed two bullets from a mans leg. 

"Frank, you know how I feel about that word." Hawkeye said cutting his eye at Frank. 

"Just like you to like the enemy." Frank mumbled. 

The operating room piled up, the work went on, and the causalities continued to come, and the stress increased. 

"...And I said to Ma' that if I were to fly cross country...I'd need some sorta' device with me." Hawkeye sang in his deep mellow voice. "...Son... oh son... life means more than a device." 

"I need quiet!" Frank shouted. 

"Focus Frank," Margret said nodding her head at him. "Colonel, will you please make Captain Pierce be quiet?" 

Henry rolled his eyes. "Pierce..." 

The doors rushed open and Radar ran in. "Sir!" 

"Yes!" Answered Henry, Trapper, Hawkeye, and Frank. 

Radar headed over to Hawkeye and whispered something to him. 

"I'll take care of it." Hawkeye said with a head nod. "Trap can you take over?" 

"Can do. Close him up honey," Trap called to his nurse. 

"What's going on?" Henry asked. 

"There's a man with an unexploded grenade in his chest." 

"Again?" Henry said, a tone of sadness in his voice. "Margret we'll need you," 

"I can assist." Frank butted in. 

"They don't need you." Radar said while exiting the room. 

Frank huffed grabbing Radar's arm roughly pulling him back. "Don't take that tone with me Corporal! I out rank you!" 

"Leave the kid alone, Frank." Trapper spoke looking up from the patient. 

"Stay out of this you—you...degenerate!" 

"AANNNT! Try again, you've used that line too much." Hawkeye yelled jumping in as he was being changed with new gloves. "Leave him alone." 

Frank still hadn't let go of Radar yet. "No. This little bastard walks around like he runs the entire camp and I'm sick of it!" 

"FRANK! Now you listen here." Henry began taring Radar away from Burns. "Watch your language, get back to your patient and mind your own damn business. If you're so G.I. I'll transfer you!" 

"Colonel!" Margret chimed in. "That's no way—"

"I'll transfer you too! Don't push it!" Henry shouted at her. "Everyone get back to work. Pierce let's go save this kid!" 

****************************************************

Later on that night after the 4077th had once again calmed. Everyone went about their night trying to relax. Radar trotted up to Henry's tent holding papers, his teddy bear, and bottle of Brandy. He tapped softly. 

"Yo-oh." Called Henry.

"It's me Sir," 

"Come in Radar." 

Radar entered with teddy bear in tow and smiled. "I brought the Brandy Sir, it's from the Swamp." 

"Radar, I can guarantee you that it's not real Brandy. That stuff will probably pain the insides of my stomach." He laughed. "Pour me a glass will you?" 

"Yes Sir," 

As Henry continued shaving he watched in the happily, as Radar moved about. For a split second Henry imagined what it would be like to be married to Radar. Not to have him call him 'sir' and not to be in the midst of the War. 

"Here you are Sir," Radar placed the glass in his hand. 

Henry wiped his face, pleased with the shave, he took of sip of the shoe polish that Hawkeye and Trap passed for "Brandy". 

"You doing okay Radar? Frank didn't hurt you did he?" Henry questioned, before taking another sip. 

"Oh no Sir, Frank's grip is very weak." Radar smiled. "Thank you though Sir." 

"Henry." Henry corrected. 

"Sir?" 

"Call me Henry Radar." 

"Okay Sir—Henry." The Corporal blushed softly sitting on the cot. "I love you Henry," 

"Radar...I'm in love with you." 

As the man leaned into to kiss Radar's lips a knock came to the door. 

"Colonel Blake!" 

"Yo-OH!" Henry grumbled knocking back the rest of drink. 

"It's me Frank... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier." 

Radar and Henry made wide eye contact, surprised by this moment. 

"Frank... it's okay." 

"May I come in Sir?" Frank asked. 

Radar covered his mouth scared. Henry ruffled his hair with nothing to fear. 

"Come in Frank." Henry said patting Radar's shoulder. "It's okay," He whispered. 

Frank entered and was surprised to Radar. "Corporal... I didn't—"

"The Colonel has to sign some papers!" Radar shouted, hoping Frank wouldn't catch on. 

Henry, however, kept his cool sitting in his chair pouring another drink. "You're forgiven Frank." 

"Thank you. Goodnight..." Frank said heading out the door. 

After he left Henry sighed. "He's someone who needs a training." 

"Training Sir?" 

"Radar, people like Frank are the people that motivate us to continue to be sympathetic and grateful. We could of all ended up like him." Henry laughed and made a fart sound. 

After talking, the men changed into their night clothes and hit the sack. As Henry laid on his back, Radar rested his head on his chest happily. 

"Goodnight Radar," 

"I love you, Henry." Radar yawned then snuggled his teddy bear close to his chest and began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. 5

Radar sifted through the mail. Holding some letters up to the light; giggling at what he could see. As he did he heard the clomping feet of no one other than Major Frank Burns. Right behind him, was Hawkeye and Trapper. Mocking laughter followed by cruel joke after joke.

"I'm telling the Colonel!" Franked whined as he entered the outer the office.

Trapper whales with laughter as Hawkeye mimicked Franks voice. Radar giggled to himself. Sometimes this War Camp seemed like...real camp. If only there wasn't a War on...

"Is the Colonel in?" Frank asked turning Radar towards him. 

"He's sleeping now. He wasn't feeling well." 

"Well go wake him!" 

"Radar don't wake Henry." Trapper said as he draped an arm over Radar's shoulder. "Frank, go polish your Bible's." 

Frank puffed out his cheeks. Beyond angry now. "Some day! Some day all of this will come out!" He shouted before leaving. 

Hawkeye toyed with stuff while Trapper laughed. 

"He's so G.I. we could all go home." 

Radar and Hawkeye laughed. 

The doors opened again revealing a wrapped in a blanket, Henry. His fisherman hat was tilted, eyes dark with circles underneath, and he coughed as soon as he opened his mouth. "Ra—ACHOO!" 

"I don't know who "RaACHOO is. But we've got a cute little guy by the name of Radar. Y'know him Henry... you're little muffin." Trapper teased pinching Radar's red cheeks.

Henry rolled his eyes ignoring the senseless teasing. "Radar...could you bring me some soup when you're done please?"

Hawkeye stepped toward Henry and felt his forehead. "Jesus! You're burning up. Go lay down..." 

"I wanna see Radar!" Henry said swatting away Hawkeyes hand. 

Trapper shook his head. "Henry...you likely have the flu. Go lay down. Radar will bring the soup and the kisses." 

"Can it." Henry said turning to leave, leaving a trail of sneezes behind.

Trapper and Hawkeye whispered between each other. They watched Radar's face twist with sadness. 

"Every three hours give him some antibiotics. Soup. Fluids. And kisses." Hawkeye and Trapper talked to Radar. They each pinched his cheeks. 

*****************************************

Henry sniffled shaking his head. "No." 

"Sir...you have to eat." Radar said again holding the spoon near his lips.

Like a child, Henry shook his head. "No." 

Radar sat the bowl on the table and pouted his lips. He then got on the cot with Henry and began rubbing his back. "Sir...you have to eat." 

Henry felt himself begin to relax as his loves warm hands rubbed his back. With a small yawn, he laid down and held open his arms. "Just lay with me Radar." 

Outside, Hawkeye and Trapper played their own version of Ping-pong. As they knocked the ball back and forth, they chatted.

"With Henry sick...you know who will be in charge." Trapper sighed knocking the ball past Hawkeye.

Just as Dr. Pierce went to retrieve the ball Frank came about. 

"Henry's sick?" He asked, a little too perky.

"Yes Frank. Henry's got a little cold." 

Frank cleared his throat. His beety little eyes narrowed. "Then that means I'm in command." Taking out his whistle he blew it causing everyone to groan in agony.

"FALL IN!" 

"Oh no." Trapper and Hawkeye whispered.

****************************************

As Henry rested behind Radar snoring softly, Radar sat up. Oh no. He heard it.

Rushing out he shouted. "Here they come! Choppers!" 

Frank rushed over to him. "What're your doing in the Lts. Tent? Why aren't you in the office? With Henry out of commission I'm—" 

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL! INCOMING WOUNDED!" 

Radar took that as his signal to rush off. Behind him he could hear Frank yelling at Klinger. "Take that dress off! I want it off!"

"Not on the first date!" Klinger yelled in response. 

The operating room was bum rushed. Wounded soldiers being brought in by bus loads. 

"Ginger give this man a quart of blood." Trapper said while he was being suited up. 

"Attention! Attention! With Henry Blake sick, Major Frank Burns is in charge." 

"... unfortunately." Hawkeye said as he tossed a bloody cloth to the side.

Radar wobbled in with a chart in his hands. "Hawk, Trap... we're running out of blood." 

"Corporal! That information should be directed to Major Burns." Margret jumped in.

Trapper pushed Margret out of the way. "Call headquarters and ask—" 

"Excuse me!" 

"You'r exscused. Now do your job." Hawkeye spoke sternly turning to Margret.

Margret, grumbled behind her mask and sighed handing Trapper his needed tool. 

"Clamp."

"Clamp." 

As the work piled up, the operating room became extremely tense. Outside Radar was on the phone with headquarters. 

"Well yes sir, he's sick. Well—I ...yes sir." Radar stammered. "HAWKEYE!" 

As he screamed a loud explosion erupted outside. The screams of Frank echoed throughout the camp. Some commanding officer...

**************************************

"And sign these." Radar said, handing Frank the daily reports.

Frank scribbled his signature. "What were you doing today Corporal?" 

"My job Sir." 

"Don't get flip." Burns snorted. "What were you doing in Henry's tent?" 

Radar's legs began to wobble. He bit his lip begining to stammer. "I—I—I... Was taking orders... to uh give to you Sir!" 

"Orders to me? Well what are they?" Frank demanded.

"You're supposed to do a personal head count of the sheets!" Radar shouted, quickly realizing it might have been stupid.

Frank scrunched his face. "Sheets? That's a job for the nurses. Specifically...Major Houlihan." His face then softened. "Don't stand here talk to me. Go to sleep."

Frank rushed out the office. Probably going to find Margret and "count" the sheets. Radar locked up Henry's office and headed to check on Henry. 

On his way he was pulled into the Swamp by Hawkeye. "Radar! Take a load off. Talk to your Uncle Hawkeye." 

"And Aunt Trapper." Trap laughed placing a martini glass in the Corporal's hand.

"I have to check on the Colonel." 

Hawkeye and Trapper smiled. "So cute. Our little Radar's in love." 

Radar blushed. "C'mon..." 

"Go see your love." Trapper smiled taking the martini and knocking it back.

After Radar left he then made it to Henry's tent. Tapping softly he smiled in relief when heard the raspy. 

"Yo-oh."

Poking his head through he whispered. "It's me Sir." 

After a cough, Henry spoke. "I missed you all day honey! Come in." 

Coming in, kicking off his boots, removing his wool hat, and pouring Henry a cup of tea, Radar talked about the day. "Major Burns... wasn't so bad...but he and Major—"

Once Radar turned to hand Henry the cup of tea, his heart warming seeing him sleeping. Henry was snuggled up with Radar's teddy bear whom Radar, had left their earlier. Setting the cup down Radar got into bed and kissed Henry's cheek. 

"Goodnight Sir," 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little NC-17. (A first time)

Henry clumsily rushed around his tent, trying to tidy up. It was after midnight. Burns and Hot Lips were off trying to discover new "medicine". Hawkeye and Trapper were off spying on Burns and Hot Lips. So tonight, was indeed the night. At least Henry hoped it was. 

The taller than normal Colonel shook off the comforter when a knock came to the door. 

"Who is it?" 

"Trapper! 

"And his enstranged wife Hawkeye!" Came Pierce's snarky laughter. 

"Come in." Henry said while placing his magazine in his drawer. "What do you two want?" 

As the doctors entered the tent they giggled. "Candles? Aftershave? And... Sardines?" 

Hawkeye sat on the neat cot, a smile of pure cockiness on his lips. "Planning a special night Henry?" 

Henry who was busy applying some deodorant huffed. "Can it Pierce." 

"He's shaking. Something's up." Trapper joined in taking a sip of Henry's beer. "What's going on Henry?" 

Turning to his two trusty doctors and probably his best friends, he grinned. "I feel like tonight's the night...were y'know..." The lanky Colonel stuck his neck out, eyes wide with pure excitement...and nervousness.

Hawkeye was stunned as was Trapper. Each leaned forward abandoning the can beer. "You mean..." 

"Right-o." Henry confirmed. "I'm... nervous. What if he rejects me? Ask for a transfer? ...what if Radar isn't...fully in love with me?" 

Pierce and McIntyre listened on. When Henry was nervous he tended to ramble. His clean shaven face twisted with confusion. 

"Henry, Henry... I'm sure Radar loves you as much as you love him." Trapper said giving a small smile. 

"Love is one thing. But...the big...S is another." Henry replied. 

Hawkeye watched his Colonel. He looked so nervous; just like when he gave his monthly lectures. 

"Henry. Everything will be fine. Don't rush. Go with the flow. You and Radar seemed to be joined at the brain biologically. He'll pick up your signals. Let it just..." 

Trapper stood up and popped a sardine in his mouth. "Let it just happen." 

As the doctors left they passed Radar on their way. As they examined the Corporal scurrying to Henry's tent on his two feet, they smiled. He was wearing his famous blue Hawaiian shirt, pressed pants, and his hair slicked down. 

"Have goodnight Radar." Hawkeye called out.

Turning to Trapper after Radar was out their sight, Hawk gleamed. "Can I buy you a drink darling?" 

"You always know what to say." Trapper cooed wrapping an arm around Hawkeyes shoulder.

****************************************

"More wine Sir?" Radar asked as he swilled his own in his glass.

Henry watched his handsome love. The candlelight casted an amazing glow on Radar, making Henry's heart beat faster than normal. 

"Oh no...and Radar... Call me Henry." Henry corrected. 

The Corporal nodded. Nervousness taking over. "...I forgot." He said then, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"Cold?" Henry asked sitting his empty glass on the floor.

Radar nodded. Without another word Henry switched positions and was now sitting behind Radar. Two strong arms wrapped around the Corporals shoulders, rocking him gently warming him up. 

His too cold lips connected with Radars temple. "Getting warm?" 

With a gulp Radar nodded. "Oh yes," Radar was getting _really warm_. 

The two stayed like this for awhile. No taking. Just enjoying each other. 

Henry watched Radar tilt his head giving him full exposure, to his neck. Whatever cologne Radar was wearing, made Henry's eyes slightly misty. Licking his dry lips he gently laid a small kiss on his loves skin. 

"Mmm." Radar mumbled softly. 

With that response Henry repeated his actions. This time, he kissed a little longer holding Radar closer to his body. 

Before they knew it, Henry was lacing Radar's neck with kisses and leaving a few small marks. 

The tent seemed to be heating up. Both bodies heated to the max. Henry's nimble greedy hands gently slid down Radar's shoulders, and roamed around to the front starting to undo buttons. 

Radar felt himself relaxing. Henry's kisses felt like warm sunshine on his skin. Everything was going perfect...

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL PERSONAL INCOMING WOUNDED!" 

Radar jumped up as did Henry! Running through the tent like clowns they slammed into each other.

"Get the—"

"I'll get your bag Sir." 

"...Make sure we have enough—"

"Enough blood. Got it." Radar confirmed exiting the tent. Then turned around to look at the man he loves. "I...enjoyed tonight Henry." 

Henry rubbed the back of his neck then played with a small string, on his Letterman sweater. "Me too Radar." 

**************************************

"Suction."

"Suction." 

"Ouch! Frank, watch it! That's my pinky." Trapper yelped. "Suture scissors."

Henry and Hawkeye worked together, pulling out bullet after bullet. As Henry lifted up the mans spleen he talked lowly. 

"...We almost..." 

Hawkeye looked up for a second tossing a bloodly cloth away. "Interrupted by the War?" 

"You know it." Henry responded.

As they stitched the man together, they watched Klinger and Radar bring in more wounded. Hawkeyes eyes roamed Radar's appearance. On the small of his neck was a little mark. 

"You sly dog Henry..." Hawkeye whispered just for Henry's ears to hear only. 

"More wounded." 

"I need a new gown and gloves."

"C'mon honey move your pretty bottom!" 

"Ginger more suction." 

"Margret! I need light!" 

The O.R. stayed busy all night. 

**************************************

"I'm beat." Trapper yawned as the doctors exited the O.R. 

"My feet need the ultimate massage. The works. My back needs to be stomped on. And my tummy could use a martini so dry...that it'll leave me to drink more." Hawkeye said as he walked next to Trapper and Henry.

The sun began rising. They had been operating for a little over 14 hours. 

"A little drink Henry?" 

"Oh no. I just want to pretend I can get a goods night rest." Henry retorted yawning. "Don't drink too much fellas."

"Us? Always." Hawkeye laughed pulling he and Trapper into the Swamp.

Once Henry approached the tent he was hit with the aroma of fresh coffee. Sitting on his cot was his little love; Radar.

"Honey." Henry whispered pulling Radar to his feet. Cupping his face in his hands he kissed the Corporals lips tenderly.

Radar kissed back wrapping his arms around Henry's waist. They kissed again, and again, and again.

The rattling of belts, boots coming off, shirts removed, and the small sounds of kissing echoed throughout the tent.

********

"Ahhh...Radar..." Henry moaned as he held onto his love.

Radar closed his eyes and held onto the mild arthritic yet talented hands, of Henry Blake.

The cot rocked with a certain rhythm, as the lovers clung to each other. 

"Colonel...I—I'm..." Radar began as he breathing became labored. 

Henry who was behind him twirled his hips counter clockwise. A look of pure euphoria spread across his face. "Me too... I love you so much Radar." 

"I love you Henry." 

With muffled grunts, breathless sighs, ruffling of blankets, the lovers then laid on the cot. Radar rested his head on Henry's damp chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. It matched the speed of his. 

"Are you all right?" Henry asked, while running his fingers through Radars all ruffled hair.

"I'm perfect." He answered quickly and lovingly.

Henry smiled to himself. Eyelids growing heavy, he secured his arms around Radar and let out a low yawn. He felt Radar's shoulders lower, breathing slow...he was asleep. He too then became a prisoner of slumber. Falling asleep happily.


	7. 7

"I demand satisfaction!" Margret snapped.

"Feeling tired lately Frank?" Hawkeye teased.

As Trapper and Hawkeye scrubbed their hands, Margret and Frank whispered. Once she finished chewing Frank out, he then stepped behind Pierce and McIntyre. 

"McIntyre...step aside. Margret... I'm sorry you have to see this." 

**SNAP! **

***********************************

"Sir...Sir! Stop!" Radar giggled as he felt Henry tickle his back. 

The Corporal was situated at the filing cabinets, the Colonel right behind him. His large hands roaming his lovers fully clothed body. Radar was deathly ticklish and Henry knew it. 

"Who's my little love?" Henry whispered wrapping his arms around Radar's waist. 

"I—" Radar paused. He heard feet. Big stomping feet. And arguing. "Major Burns and Hawkeye Pierce are coming Sir." 

Henry snapped away from Radar and pretended to busy himself at the desk. On cue Frank appeared with Hawkeye behind him.

"Colonel!" 

"Frank..." Henry gasped. "What the hell happened to you?" 

Burns stood straight. "Pierce punched me!" 

Radar gasped too. "Wow." 

Hawkeye leaned against the filing cabinet and elbowed Radar. "Hiya chuckles." 

"I want him severely punished for this. He struck a Superior Officer!" 

"Oh c'mon Frank. Tensions are high. How about we just forgive and forget?" Henry said bringing Pierce over to Burns. "Pierce will apologize, won't cha Pierce?"

"Sorry." Hawkeye said.

"Court-martialed." Burns replied in his monotone voice. 

"Jeez! Do you know how much paperwork goes into this?" 

Radar already standing by held the form up. Henry rubbed his temples. "Listen, we all get upset. I yell at Radar all the time." 

"But I know you love me Sir," Radar replied. 

When Frank wasn't looking, Henry winked and blew Radar a small kiss. Hawkeye giggled and sighed. 

"Fine. Arrest me." 

"You'll laugh now! But you're being punished." 

"House arrest. What's—" 

"Captain Pierce is to stay in the tent at all times. He shall be accompanied by guards at all times too." Radar read the sheet.

Henry groaned, Frank cheered, and Hawkeye sang with glee. 

"You mean I'll be able to sleep and read all day? Here, take me I'm yours." Hawk said holding out his hands. 

"You think it's funny now. But will you do while you're in Leavenworth?" Frank replied snottily.

"I'll probably get married." Pierce said.

Once the Major and Captain left, Henry angrily sat at his desk. "Radar..." 

"Yes Sir?" 

"C'mere." He patted his lap. 

****************************

Radar yawned as he began typing the monthly report. Boy, was there a lot to tell.

_The monthly report: _

_Where to begin? Well earlier in the month, Corporal Klinger had his white satin skirt stepped on by Major Frank Burns. That was an ugly sight. If you're not familiar with Corporal Klinger. He's the one trying to get out of the army on a Psycho Discharge. But with his luck he's probably considered the sanest man in the army. _

_The Officer Of the Day Major Frank Burns had a bit of an episode. The Mess Tent which is usually a place where the men and nurses can relax, soon became a place of one heated discussion between he and Captain John F. X. McIntyre "Trapper" for short. _

_***_

"Sit down and shut your cake hole Frank." Trapper yawned as he stuffed the stale bread, in his mouth. 

"Don't take that tone with me. I out rank you. I am officer of the day, I am—"

"You are absolutely the most annoying parasite, I've ever known. The only thing G.I. about you is your untrimmed toe nails." Trapper interjected. 

Everyone in the Mess Tent chuckled at his teasing. Then went back to eating...well eating what they could. 

Frank, huffing and puffing stood up and tried to assert his dominance. "I resent that! Unlike you I do not make a mockery out of this War. We are here to help our boys in battle. You however, flirt and drink with your partner!" 

Trapper giggled. "At least I don't deny it." 

Frank shouted something about telling Henry Blake and Trapper yelled back. 

****

_As Trapper and Major Burns argued they were soon cut off by the shout of Colonel Blake. He, who had been in O.R. for a little 16 hours wasn't in the mood to handle Franks blubbering. Once he calmed down Frank, and sent Trapper to the supply tent to cool down, everything was all right from there on. _

_We had a bit of a folly this month with the supplies. Four quarts of blood were stolen, six dozen sheets went missing, and the new IV pumps didn't seem to be delivered. But rest assured our very own Colonel Blake took care of that. I, however, just assisted. _

_***_

"RAD—

"Correct form are right here Sir," Radar said standing directly behind him. "Sign here and initial here." 

Henry grumbled shaking his head. "I will never understand how you know what to do, before I do." 

"I guess the Army taught me that." Radar answered flipping the papers so Henry could sign.

"Here ya go..." Henry hummed handing the pen back to Radar then brought him closer. "And here ya go." He kissed his little loves cheek. "Tonight... my tent?" 

Radar scratched his head blushing softly. "I can't tonight Sir," 

Henry pouted folding his arms. "And why not?" 

"I'm just kidding Sir, I'll be there." Radar joked. "I'll get these papers sent off and get the orders corrected." 

***

_Our very own Hawkeye Pierce had his own little folly up. While operating for over 15 hours, he lost a paitent and that hit him pretty hard. The stresses of War can weight heavily on a person, espcially a suregon. It all started out as a normal day. As normal as a day can go around here at the 4077th M*A*S*H unit..._

_***_

"I need to see, I can't see anything!" Hawkeye yelled. He was beyond frustrated. 

The operating room was piling up. The bodies continued coming and the wounds were worse than ever. As Dr. Pierce moved around the spleen and into the bladder, he winced at the sight. 

"Hey Trap, he's gotta be about 15 at least." 

"Or younger." Trapper said as he blinked softly. "Long Fingers."

"Long Fingers." Ginger repeated and handed it to him.

"Hawk, I'm losing a pulse." 

"Pressure is 20 over 80." 

Hawkeye began sweating as he continued. "I won't lose him...I'll do a heart massage." 

"Pierce..." 

"More suction Ginger, let's move." 

"Hawk..." 

"Damn it!" Hawkeye yelled as he watched the patient before him die. 

Leaving the room Hawkeye tossed his gloves and gown in the hamper. Resting his head on the wall he sighed feeling his eyes well with tears. 

As he sulked he felt a pair of arms rest on his waist. Then he was wrapped in a hug. 

"Trapper not now." 

"Yes now," Trapper whispered. "You did everything you could. ...We're doctors Hawk... not God." 

Turning around Hawkeye fell into Trappers arms and began to ball uncontrollably. It just wasn't fair. Not the kid dying, not the War, and not their situation. 

***

_As the month comes to an end, the 4077th M*A*S*H Unit tries their best, to be better. Doing impossible things, in an impossible place, and making the best of what they've got. This monthly report was written and recorded by Corporal Radar O'Reilly. And will be signed by Colonel Henry Blake. _

_**************_

Sipping the last of his whiskey Radar laid his head on Henry's chest. "Sir, do you think the war will ever end?" 

Henry stroked his fingers through Radar's rumpled hair. "I don't know Radar. But I'll tell you something..." 

"What?" 

"As crappy as this place is. As dull as the movies are, and no matter how much Frank Burns gets on my nerves. I thank my lucky stars...that I've got you." Henry whispered kissing his sweethearts lips. 

For the rest of the night, Radar and Henry traded kisses and sweet embraces. In the morning, Radar will get the Colonel to sign the monthly report. 


	8. 8

The sounds of kissing echoed throughout the mine field. A small squeal left the throat of someone, as the other person moaned softly. 

"Mmm...Colonel... ouch, that's my throat."

"Sorry Radar...didn't mean to prick ya," Henry mumbled as he hugged the Corporal closer to his warm body. 

The quiet mine field was the perfect spot for Radar and Henry to be alone. For the last fifteen minuets they kissed on and off, hugged lovingly, and just laid down to look at the stars. 

As Radar explored Henry's neck leaving tender kisses his listened to Henry giggled. 

"Are you ticklish Sir?" Radar whispered in Henry's ear. 

Henry snaked his arms around Radar's waist. "Just a little honey," 

*******************************

"A new batch?" 

"New filtering system. Sweat socks and Army rocks." 

Trapper sipped his drink. "Ah, taste like heaven." 

"I hope Henry and Radar are careful on their date." 

"Date?" Came the voice of Frank Burns entering the Swamp.

Hawkeye coughed loudly, as his gin went down the wrong pipe. Trappers eyes went wide as he shook his head. 

"Hello Frank," 

"What's this about Henry and Radar on a date?" Frank questioned removing his coat.

"Nothing." 

Frank shook his head. "Is this one of your degenerate jokes? Claiming that our Colonel and Corporal are midnight lovers?" 

Hawkeye and Trapper downed their drinks. "Yes Frank. It's one of our many jokes." 

"Fooy!" Frank yapped as he began combing his hair. 

"Hot date tonight Frank?" Trapper asked propping his leg over Hawkeyes.

Hawk toyed with a curl on Traps head. "He's going out to stretch his legs. Our little man is growing up." 

Frank, flustered turned around squinting his eyes. "My whereabouts are none of your beewax!" 

The doctors laughed pouring more drinks. As Frank left, they waved politely. "Ta ta Frank." 

************************

"Oh Frank. Is it wrong that in the midst of war, I feel the most safe?" Margret whispered as Frank kissed her hands. 

"When you talk like that Margret, it makes my mouth quiver..." 

As they drooled over each other they heard the rustle of gravel, next to them. Stopping. Hoping it wasn't the enemy...Frank stood up.

"Who else could be here?" Hot Lips asked hanging onto Franks arm.

"Let's leave." Frank suggested beginning to pack up the picnic basket.

"Frank! It could be the enemy!" 

"I don't wanna know!" He shouted back. 

As they bickered they listened closely. They had heard that voice before...it sounded...like Radar? 

"Shhh shhh..." 

It was Radar. But with who? As Frank and Margret moved closer they were too late. They saw Radar scurry off after a tall figure. The tall figure could be anybody. Everyone was taller than Radar. 

Later on as Frank walked Margret to her tent, they discussed finding out who Radar was seeing. 

********************************

The next day as the work was slow, Frank watched the Corporal closely. 

Radar trailed behind Hawkeye with a folder. "Three day passes for R&R Sir," 

Hawkeye ruffled his hair. "Good fella! I tell ya, that person of yours is lucky." 

Frank appeared wearing his white jacket. "Who is this lucky person? I'd like to know." 

Dr. Pierce turned to the annoying Major. "It isn't you. And we all know you're sadden." 

"Disgusting!" Frank mocked. "Now, out with it Corporal. Who is this mysterious person I saw you with last night?"

"Last night?" Radar gulped feeling himself go light headed.

Hawkeye watched Radar, he knew Frank was just being a bully. "Leave him alone Frank. Stop spying on poor Radar and continue your hot affair with Hot Lips." 

"Bologna!" Frank huffed stomping off.

"Trapper!" Hawkeye shouted as he entered the supply tent. 

"Yo!" Trap said back as he looked up from his magazine. 

"We've got a problem." 

"Darling, I told you...I was just tired last night. Tonight's the night. I'll hold you closer." Trapper joked. 

Hawkeye flagged him off. "No. A real problem. Frank's onto Radar and Henry." 

Jumping up Trapper gasped. "How?" 

"Mine Field. Last night. He must of spotted them." 

"Oh no."

"Oh no is right." Hawk replied. "If Frank finds out...Radar and Henry are in for a heep of trouble." 

"You get Henry, I'll get Radar!" Trapper said patting Hawkeyes backside.

"Watch it!" Pierce laughed.

*********************************

"Cheese and crackers! This is all I need." Henry grumped pacing back and forth. "...why that Frank really gripes my grapes." 

Hawkeye nodded. "I would say cool it for awhile." 

"We can do that..." Henry pouted. "I'll miss holding him." 

"Two sweet lovers. Just think when this War's over you two will be able to frolic freely." 

"Rada—" 

"I cancelled our Jeep for tonight Sir. I'll sleep in my own quarters too." Radar announced coming in holding a tray of beers.

Hawkeye grabbed one and sighed. "Give it a week. Trap and I will occupy Hot Lips and Frank."

"Thanks Pierce." Henry belched. 

"Thanks Hawk." Radar too nodded. 

Hawkeye noticed the sad looks between the two. Setting his beer down he headed for the door. 

"I'll man the phones. You two sweethearts have some alone time, before the cold turkey starts." 

As Hawkeye left he smiled to himself as he heard, Henry chuckling. Then he listened to the sweet things come from the lovers.

"...Radar, I love you." 

"I love you too."

Hawkeye peaked to see Radar resting comfortably on the Colonels lap. Henrys long arms hugging him closely, chin resting on his head. A picture of love. 


	9. 9

The work continued to pile on. Henry clumsily strode around the camp. He made his usually unusual lectures, turned down all of Franks stupid request, and performed surgery. But something was missing. Radar. The Corporal still heard the choppers, still knew what Henry was thinking, and kept the camp together. But Henry missed his little love. 

Sitting in his office, still dressed in his scrubs, yawning on and off. 18 hours of meat cutting surgery. Tossing back his shot he groaned. 

"Radar!" He yelled out pouring himself another shot.

Radar appeared holding papers. "Here are the daily reports Sir,"

Henry chewed his lip nervously. Was there enough time? Was anyone coming? Hammering back the shot of bourbon he roared with tiredness. "How are you today...honey?" 

He watched his Corporal's cheeks puff out. His glasses were fogged from the dirt, and his hands clamped to the papers. Adorable. Henry felt his heart thump quickly. 

"I'm okay Sir. A little tired." 

"I miss you." Henry said, feeling a lump forming in his throat. 

"I miss you too." Radar whispered shoving the papers in front of the Colonels face. 

As Henry reluctantly signed they traded side glances. Eyes yearning, bodies aching, hearts too. They missed each other so bad. 

Passing the papers back to Radar Henry pouted. "Do we uh...have time for a quick—"

"One Sir." Radar finished his thoughts. Leaning down he quickly pecked Henrys lips. 

After Corporal O'Reilly left Henry felt his spirits lift. It had been an awhile since and Radar had kissed. Putting away the bourbon Henry rested his aching feet on his desk and grinned to himself. 

*******************************

"Will you sit down!" 

"Sound! Sound! Where's the sound?" Hawkeye yelled. 

The scheduled movie wasn't going as planned. The sound was going in and out. People were moving up and down and the necking... wasn't great. 

Next to Hawkeye Trapper sighed. "This movie blows... let's get outta here." 

Hawkeye shook his head quickly. "If you're trying to get me drunk... it might work." 

The sound to the movie clicked back on. As the cheering died down more people flooded into the Mess tent to see War movie. 

Henry entered the Mess tent and plopped down next to Trapper. 

"Hiya Henry," Trapper smiled and pinched his cheeks. "How's life?" 

Henry rolled his eyes and made a farting sound with his mouth. Leaning over to Trapper a little, he whispered in his ear. "Have you seen Radar?" 

Hawkeye turned his attention to the doctors. "He was here. But he's so short...I think he slipped down into the camp." 

Trapper chuckled, while Henry shook his head. "What's the movie about anyway?" 

"War." 

"So us?" Hawkeye asked as he flung his arm around Trapper. "Buy you a drink, Big John?" 

"Eh! I'm not that easy." 

"Oh, yes you are." Henry and Hawkeye replied with laughter.

After the movie was over, Henry trotted back to his tent. He slipped in and was surprised to see Radar. All ready dressed for bed, the teddy resting nicely on the cot and two glasses of gin sitting on the table. 

Radar gulped softly. "I made sure Major Burns and Major Houlihan didn't see me Sir." He paused to adjust his glasses. "I hope it's okay..." 

Henry crossed the tent and picked Radar up to hug him closely. "Are you crazy? Of course it's all right. It's been what..." 

"Two weeks Sir," Radars voice was muffled as he face was pressed against Henrys sleeve.

Henry stopped hugging his love and lifted his chin. "I believe I owe you kisses."

He cupped the Corporals face. In a matter of seconds he filled Radars lips with sweet kisses. 

****************************

"KLINGER!!!" Henry shouted as he stood from the chair.

Corporal Klinger appeared. He was wearing a floor length evening gown, white heels, and had a very cute decorative head piece on. 

Henry sighed. "What is it I hear about you, sending General MacArthur letters?" 

"I'll do anything to be discharged Sir!" Klinger pleaded then sat down. "These heels are killing me." He said as propped his now bare feet on Henrys desk.

"Sit like a lady," Henry joked. Then moved from behind the desk. "Seriously Klinger, you bucking around to get locked up."

"Sir...I would like to be anywhere. Just not here." 

Henry stood by the filing cabinets for a bit. Pretending to file something. But really he peaked out to see Radar. He was occupied. Pierce and McIntyre were talking to him. Pierce was ruffling Radars hair as McIntyre made some hand gesture. 

"Colonel?" Klinger said 

"Yo-oh..." Henry whispered watching how cute Radar looked, as he swatted away Hawkeyes hand.

Klinger moved behind Henry. "Sir... are you—in...love?" 

Henry quickly turned around! "What?!" 

Klinger sat back in the chair. "Is it Radar?"

"Klinger..." Henrys eyes dropped. His hands twitched. "You gonna rat me out?" 

"Of course no—"

"Because, I'm still Commander of this outfit! My love for him does not condemn my command!" 

"Sir!" 

Henry traced around the office. Hands in his pockets, cheeks puffed out, mumbling. "What's the problem?! I love him. He loves me!" 

Klinger, turned watching his Colonel. "Sir! If I may speak?" 

"What?!" Henry shouted turning to him. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone Sir." 

Henrys face softened. Removing one hand from his pocket, to scratch his chin. "You—you're not?" 

"No." Klinger said standing up and grabbing his purse. "I may be bucking for a discharge but I'm not heartless Sir." He patted the Colonel on the shoulder as he went to exit the office. "Plus, I believe in love, not War." 

***********************************

_Dear Journal, _

_It's me...the old Henry Blake again. I haven't written in a long time... I'm not one for the writing business. _

_Where to begin? The War goes on, and on, and, on...but I've found love. As ridiculous as it sounds. As the chaos goes on...as the surgery builds up... it's amazing I've found love. _

_He's absolutely wonderful. Sweet. Warm. Funny. And... he's my right hand. _

_It's strange how a War could bring such...a feeling and even a person._

_That's all for now... *********_

Later on that night, as the camp quietly laid calm Henry headed to the office. He couldn't sleep. His cot was more lumpy than usual. His night cap at the Swamp wasn't good, and he had read all his books. 

Arriving at the office he noticed the lights were on. 

"Radar?" Henry asked as he entered his office. "What're you doing up?" 

"Couldn't sleep Sir," Radar answered as he sat the comic book down.

Henry smiled lightly. Crossing the room he went over to his little love and kissed his forehead. He then poked his lips out.

Radar chuckled and pecked the Colonels lips. "I love you." 

Henry cupped the Corporals warm face in his large hands. "I love you." He then sealed the sentence with a sweet, but slow sensual kiss. 

Outside walking around were Hawkeye and Trapper. Martini glasses in their hands, jokes flying out their mouths, they passed the office. 

"Shall we Peep, Tom?" 

Trapper knocked back his drink. "I believe we should. We're only doing what's right." 

Heading into the outer office the quietly snuck toward the door. As they peaked inside they watched the moment of beautiful love.

Radar and Henry were hugging. Every so often they'd share a kiss. Then, Radar sat on Henrys lap, while Henry tickled his back making the Corporal laugh.

Turning to Hawkeye Trapper smiled. He was slightly tipsy but, not too bad. "Pure love." 

"Just like us." Hawkeye teased dabbing Trappers nose. 

The two watched awhile longer. As the time passed they watched Radar and Henry giggle, embrace, and fall deeper in love. 


	10. 10

"30! 35! 40! 45! 50— 51." Trapper sat up with a smirk. "My turn," 

Hawkeye handed him the paddle. 

"1—" Trapper gasped as the ball failed to hit the paddle. It caused Hawkeye to burst into giggles.

"ATTENTION. WILL CAPTAIN MCINTYRE, CAPTAIN PIERCE, MAJOR BURNS, MAJOR HOULIHAN, RADAR O'REILLY, CORPORAL KLINGER AND FATHER MULCAHY REPORT TO LIEUTENANT COLONEL HENRY BLAKE'S OFFICE. ON THE DOUBLE... SIRS." 

As Hawkeye and Trapper walked then swooped up hot lips and Frank. "C'mon kids!' 

"What's so important Henry?" Hawk asked pouring a drink.

Trapper folded the paper in his hands, while Father Mulcahy watched in amusement. 

"Sir what's the meaning of this meeting?" Margret asked impatiently. 

Henry stood up from his desk. A pensive look on his face. Holding his hand out, Radar put the paper in his hand.

"The 4077th M*A*S*H Unit, will now be operating on a shortage of supplies. Only one stockade of food, sheets, medicine, and heating will be limited." 

Klinger gasped, Trapper laughed, and Frank shook his head.

"...And I thought, we were all going home." Hawkeye spoke. 

"Shut your face." Frank retorted.

"Kiss him." Trapper joked tossing the paper airplane at Frank. 

"What's all this mean Sir?" Father Mulcahy asked.

"It means we're gonna have to buckle down. Conserve, and not act like a couple of horse's patoots." Henry answered while he sat down. "I've assigned everyone a job. Radar, can I have the paper?" 

Passing it to him with a smile, Henry began reading. "Trapper John McIntyre will be in charge of heating distribution. Hawkeye Pierce will be in charge of medicine distribution..."

******************************

Radar rubbed his hands together as he scribbled down something on paper. The office was bitterly cold. Trapper, due to his job had to take the heater and move it to the Mess Tent. Radar didn't mind, at least the food would be cold. 

As he wrote he felt his eyes, being covered by cold large hands. 

"Guess who?" Came the deep perky voice.

"Sir?" Radar whispered. 

"That's right." The hands removed, and turned Radar around in the chair. 

Henry laughed and patted Radar's head. "What're you doing honey?" 

"Filling out sleeping arrangements." Radar replied, but moved Henry down a little so he could kiss his lips. 

Henry hovered over Radars shoulder and watched him make the schedule. "Will I get to sleep with my teddy?" He whispered in Radars ear leaving a small kiss. 

"You will Sir," 

In the Mess Tent, Klinger helped the Father keep everyone's spirits up. As four people played bingo, Frank traced around screaming and blabbing about provisions and food shortages. 

"ATTENTION, PLEASE SEE THE BULLETIN BOARD FOR THE SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS." 

"Father! What are you doing?" Frank shouted after the announcement was over.

"Just playing a friendly game of bingo." 

Frank huffed. "With beans?! Father, we are on a code red shortage." 

"Leave the Father alone." Klinger said moving Frank out the way. "Father, you're shaking, take my scarf." 

"You stay out of this you perv!" Frank shouted in Klingers face. "You're an unlisted man." 

"I'm more of a man than you," Klinger replied back once again pushing Frank out the way. 

The rest of the night people huddled together. The nurses all piled into Margret's tent. The close quarters were a way for everyone to get to know each other better. 

**************************************

"Knock-knock!" 

Henry's head popped up from under the blanket. "Who is it?" 

"Henry it's us. Trapper and Hawkeye." Said Trapper as he opened the tent door, letting in cold air. 

Hawkeye rubbed his hands together and shuttered. "Aww, you lit candles just for us." 

"Henry, we're on a shortage... put these out." Trapper warned as he blew out the flames. 

"What're you two doing here?" Henry asked, annoyed at the interruptions. 

"We're your bunk-mates." Hawk answered as he sat on the cot next to Henry. 

"Ouch!" Came a shout from under the blanket. 

Hawkeye jumped up as did Henry. Pulling black the warm blanket, revealed a shirtless Radar...with foggy glasses. 

"I pray for a fairy and a I get a thin haired shorty." Hawkeye laughed pinching Radars cheek. 

"Cut it out." Radar said, embarrassingly getting up and putting on his shirt. "I forgot, they're sharing our tent." 

"One big happy family!" Trapper shouted as he set up his cot and sleeping bag. "Y'know Radar, without a shirt on you're kinda cute."

"Go to bed McIntyre." Henry warned tossing a pillow at him. 

"No need to get jealous Henry... Trapper won't steal you're muffin." 

As the four men settled in for sleep, they started to warm up. Henry moved closer to Radar and flung an arm around his waist. Whispering in his ear he smiled even though Radar couldn't see. "I love you," 

"I love you too Henry," Radar whispered back. He began falling asleep, feeling Henry's hand caress his waist gently; it was soothing. 

**WHOOOSH!**

"What the hell?" Henry sat up feeling the cold winds blow through his tent. 

Klinger stood in the door way wearing a silk night robe and a bonnet. "I'm your roommate tonight! The Major kicked me out her tent." 

"Sit down and sleep you little heart breaker," Hawkeye said as he turned on his side. 

Klinger moved passed Trapper and onto the next cot and began applying his facial cream. 

The door flung open again revealing the Father. "Good evening fellas," 

"Hi Father," Radar yawned. Sitting up quickly he looked at the Father. "Hi Father!" Radar nervously moved away off the cot and ended up on the floor. 

"Your cots right here," Klinger announced to the Father. 

After some bustle, the tent became quiet. Henry stretched his arm out the cot and tapped Radars head. It was a signal of love. 

"Good night my Sons," Father yawned as he laid back and closed his eyes. 

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! INCOMING WOUNDED. ALL PERSONAL IS NEEDED!" 

"I knew, it was too good to be true." Hawkeye said as he stood up. 

Henry grabbed his half smoked cigar and stood up too. "All right, everyone let's move!" 

************************************************

After six hours in of stitching kids back together, the men headed to Henry's office. 

"What happened to my chair?!" He whined. 

"Someone took it for wood," Radar said as he closed a filing cabinet. 

Trapper poured everyone a drink. "Here, everyone drink up...this will warm you up." 

Tossing back the drinks each man sighed. Hawkeye smiled to himself as he watched Radar slid next to Henry and lay his head on his shoulder. 

"Beautiful," He whispered to Trapper. 

"Thanks, sweetheart." Trapper joked flicking Hawk's ear. 

"We better head back to our group tent." Hawkeye said standing up with his other half. 

Trapper tapped his shoulder and chuckled. "Look..."

Slumped together was Henry and Radar sleeping peacefully. Hawkeye grabbed a blanket that was sitting in the corner and placed it on the couple. Then he and Trapper headed to the tent. 


	11. 11

Radar sat at the type writer, positioned his bear on the table, then sipped his milk. It was time again for another one of the monthly reports. Taking out the folder which was compiled with notes he sighed. The last few months were ridiculous. But he was sure head quarters would understand. Hawkeye would always say that the Generals and the higher up people didn't understand the pressures of which M*A*S*H units were under. 

Sliding the bar over Radar began typing...

_The 4077th was startled one windy morning by the sounds of shelling. I, Corporal Radar O'Reilly, was awoken first and it was my job to alert everyone. I ran into almost all of the tents and warned everyone to be safe. As I alerted the camp, we were then hit by a massive amount of incoming wounded. Some of which who happened to be North Korean. Major Burns refused to operate... and that soon lead to a heavy argument..._

_****_

"I need some suction!" Yelled a doctor. 

The double doors swung open and in came Frank Burns. "I need a pair of gloves and a gown." 

As another patient was rolled in Frank huffed. "Oh no! I will not operate on the enemy!" 

Across the room Dr. Pierce squinted his eyes. "Frank... can you stop eating the Flag for a second and a have a heart?" 

"No. I will not stitch together the mortal enemy." Frank protested as he was suited with gloves. "Our men in the Army do not fight...just so we, the surgeons can fix their enemy." 

"Cut the chatter!" Trapper yelled. "Ginger, scissors." 

"Frank, will you do something that man's gonna die!" 

"That's his problem!" 

***

_Major Burns reported the "hostile" work environment to Colonel Blake. The matter was soon put to rest. The patient was operated on and is still doing well. As the day progressed on, our very own Trapper John McIntyre was crowned the best volleyball player at the camp. He and Hawkeye Pierce celebrated with a small party in the Swamp. Myself, and Colonel Blake attended... and for awhile it seemed like there was no War on. _

_Corporal Klinger continues his attempts to be discharged. But two weeks ago, seemed to explain to just about everyone (myself included) why, he wanted a discharge. If you look beyond his wacky antics and the bizarre dress code... Klinger makes an interesting point. _

_***_

Henry Blake puffed his cigar as he read through one of his many magazines. The War was slow today...which was a blessing considering, that yesterday he had spent all day in the operating room. 

"Sir!" 

"Yo-oh?" Henry answered while flipping the page. 

"We caught him trying to run off camp Sir," A guard said. 

Henry looked up from his magazine. The cigar fell out his mouth as he looked at Klinger being held by two men. "Klinger..."

"I was only going for a walk." 

"Off base? That's desertion!" 

Klinger yanked his arm away and sighed. When the two guards left, Henry picked up his cigar and grumbled. "You're causing a lot of heat to come down on me Klinger. I understand that you... know more of me... but still. Trying to go AWOL... isn't funny." 

"I'm not trying to be funny Henry." Klinger said, seriously. "I want to go home. I don't belong here." 

"None of us belong here." 

"No." Klinger shook his head. "I really don't belong here. I was brought up to respect life, to honor what we as humans were given. All this war business... isn't good or right." 

Henry nodded his head listening. His heart softened, he could really empathize with Klingers longing to go home. 

"I understand Klinger, believe me I do. But... running away and leaving your post isn't good. It'll get you in a heap of trouble." 

"I know." 

Henry scratched his head and removed his fisherman hat. "But then again, what I'm doing isn't exactly safe either... I guess I'm doing what you're doing...only...worse." 

"By what? Loving another person?" Klinger asked. "Sir, anyone who doubts love is a lonely miserable being." 

"Oh please..."

"It's true Sir." The Corporal nodded his head. "Love should be what we fight for...not this..." Klinger extended his hand and pointed around emphasizing on the War. 

Outside the office, Radar listened. He thought what Klinger said was very sweet. 

******

_Once the crisis of the cold storm was settled, the 4077th M*A*S*H unit was faced with a shortage of...wounded. When you've come off a high of back to back surgery...and then not have any... you wonder what it is you can do. _

_Our very own Trapper and Hawkeye deiced that it would be fun to have a camp picnic. Major Burns... was opposed and soon the the picnic went up in shambles, when Trapper rattled Major Burns cans. But while the days went by without wounded, people continued to keep themselves occupied. _

_****_

"Gin." 

"You cheated!" 

"Of course I did." Trapper smiled and winked at Radar. 

Radar pouted and tossed his cards. "I wanna re-match." 

"Sorry shorty, I'm all tuckered out."

Over by the Still Hawkeye twirled an olive in his glass. "Listen to that..." 

"What?" Radar asked. 

"Nothing. The sounds of absolutely nothing." Hawkeye said, then tipped his head back and tossed his drink. 

"How bout' a drink?" Trapper asked. 

Hawkeye, who was already pouring three glasses smiled. "Oh, but I couldn't...but I will." 

The tent door opened and in walked Henry. "Ouch!" He yelped as he hit his head coming in. 

"Way too make an entrance," Hawk laughed. "Drink Henry?" 

"No... I came looking for Radar." 

"Ah, his little Muffin." Trapper giggled teasingly. "Worried...we stole him?" 

"Can it." Henry blushed and sat down next to Radar. "I got everything set up." 

"A date?" Hawkeye asked. He went and sat purposely in between the lovers. "Because I promised Trap I wouldn't date anyone but him." 

Trapper sat in between Hawkeye and Henry laughing. "And I promised Pierce that I wouldn't tell him, about the other dates I've gone on." 

"Will you two please!" Henry whined and stood up. "Radar, our movie is waiting. 

"Uh-hm!" Trapper and Haweye cleared their throats. 

"What?" Radar asked. 

"We'd like to watch as well. The Mrs. and I never go out anymore." Hawkeye chuckled. 

"Fine, c'mon. Bring that Gin." Henry said as he began leading the way back to his office. 

"The drink Radar, not the card game." Trapper teased as he pinched Radars cheek.

**********

_Day after day, after day, after day, is always a surprise. Our Unit never knows what's going to happen...even when we get more wounded. As Dr. Hawkeye Pierce says: We win some, we lose some. I, Corporal Radar O'Reilly, hereby state that the 4077th M*A*S*H unit, is thankful for the good and bad days. The impossible conditions, the impossible situations, the impossible outcomes, are all part of the hand that you're dealt with. And when you start to miss someone or home... it's nice and comforting to know that there's people whom which you can latch onto for support. _

_This report was written by Corporal Radar O'Reilly. It will be signed by Commandor Henry Blake. _

_****************_

"You know what I love about you Radar?" Henry yawned as he snuggled closer to him on the cot.

"What Sir?" 

"Everything," Henry smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You're my little muffin." 

Radar blushed and hugged Henry tightly. The tent was a bit cold but, their body heat and blanket kept them warm. Sharing a few kisses they closed their eyes together. 

"I have to—"

"Sign the papers tomorrow Sir..." Radar finished with a yawn.

"Then I have to—"

"Remember to fill out an order for the frozen turkeys Sir." 

"I love—"

"I love you too..." Radar trailed off as he fell asleep. Henry smiled and hugged Radar close to his body. 


	12. 12: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own twist on Season 3 Finale. Enjoy.

"Anything that wiggles are my fingers Frank," Henry said as he and Frank worked to take out bullets. 

"He'll need a diagram for that too." Hawk teased. 

"Shut your face, hot shot!" Frank yelled. 

The room was piling in with wounded. The doctors and nurses working harder and harder...like any other day. 

As the door swung open Radar arrived with a mask over his face. "Colonel Blake Sir...are you busy?" 

"No, just telling this mans fortune through his bowls." 

Everyone chuckled. 

"You've gotten a letter from headquarter Sir," 

"Whatever it is, just leave it on my desk." 

"You're going home." Radar said, ignoring Henry's request.

"I'm going home?" 

"You've got all your points Sir, you're being discharged." Radar replied. Even though he was wearing a mask, he was smiling. It was a sad smile but it was a smile. 

"I'm going home..." Henry repeated to himself.

******************

Henry stood in his tent...a bit confused. One part of him was elated to be going home and getting away, from this hell hole. While the other part of him was crushed that'd be leaving behind his love; Radar. 

A few taps interrupted his train of thought. 

"Yo.." He whispered. 

"It's me Sir, Radar." 

He sounded happy and sad. 

"Come in honey," 

The Corporal entered the tent. Adjusting his glasses he smiled somberly. "A few last papers to sign Sir," 

Henry took the folder from Radars hands and began signing. Every so often he looked up and watched the Corporal. His heart began chipping...as the thought of leaving him, grew bigger.

"I—"

"Ra—" 

They each blushed as they began talking at the same time. Radar sat on the cot and sighed. "I know this is no time for water works Sir...but I'll miss you heaps." 

Henry finished scribbling his name. Fighting back tears he let out a shaky sigh. "I'll miss you too Radar." 

Dropping the papers he went and sat on the cot. Gently turning Radars face to his he sweetly, kissed his cheek. Then his lips, his chin, and his neck. 

Four hands began moving at once. Shirts came off, undershirts, boots, and pants too. Soon...the tent was very heated as the Colonel and Corporal made love. 

**************************

The Jeep outside was raved up. 

"Trapper! C'mon!" Hawkeye yelled as he held a box in his hands.

Trapper exited the Swamp along with Radar. They each held a couple of boxes. 

"Henry should be ready..." Hawkeye said as he helped Radar into the Jeep. 

Once they picked up Henry the four were off to Sol for Henrys small going away dinner.

In the back Radar and Henry held hands. Henrys thumb stroked his Corporals hand...in a sad way.

The ride seemed quick and sad as well. Arriving at the restaurant Henry was treated with the works! Sushi, on the house drinks, and all the cake he could want.

The four men sat around the table chuckling, eating, and trying to avoid the simmering sadness that was creeping upon them. 

Henry sipped his drink and let out a burp. "I—I tell ya... I'm gonna miss you!" He slurred looking at Trapper.

Trapper laughed and pinched Henrys cheek. "We're gonna miss you too." 

Radar laughed downing another drink. 

Henry then looked at Radar. His eyes growing misty, heart heavy, and lips began to tremble. "Radar..."

"Yes, Sir?" He said.

Trapper and Hawkeye watched the interaction.

"I love you." Henry whispered extending his hand out to touch Radars.

Trapper felt a small tear slip down his cheek. Hawkeye scratched the back of his head and sighed. "If no one gives the command to cry, I will." 

"Yeah..." Henry said as he pulled Radar closer to him and hugged him tightly. As they hugged the tall lanky Colonel felt a jolt. "I've gotta use the sand box." 

Standing up and leaving he exited to the bathroom. Trapper and Hawkeye grabbed the box from behind them and sighed. 

"You wanna do the honors shorty?" Hawk teased, pinching Radars cheek.

The short joke would probably get Radar rilled up but instead, he nodded. Once Henry returned he laughed lazily. "They've got the best smelling soap!" 

"Uh Sir... we have a surprise." Radar sniffled. "If you would please sit down." 

Henry did as instructed and sat in front of the men. "What's going on honey?" 

"Aww, he called him honey." Trapper gushed. "We've got a surprise." 

"Presenting to you, Colonel Henry Blake of the 4077th M*A*S*H Unit, a new pin stripped suit!" Hawkeye shouted as he whipped the suit out the box. 

Henry gasped and burped at the same time. "Golly! Where'd ya get it? How'd ya get my size?" 

"We had the little fink trace ya in your sleep..." Trapper joked. 

Radar gave him a mean face then laughed. "Do you like it?" 

"I love it!" Henry smiled touching the fabric of the suit. "Ya know... as crappy as this War is...I will miss you guys." 

Trapper, Hawk, and Radar gathered around Henry and hugged him tightly. If anyone had been walking by they would of heard the howl of crying coming from the men. 

****************************************

"ATTENTION! RIGHT FACE! FORWARD MARCH!" Yelled no one other than, Frank Burns. 

Henry chuckled from his tent as he fixed his tie. "Crazy, crazy, Frank." 

"He'll be crazier when you leave Sir," Radar said as he entered the tent. 

"How do I look Radar?" 

"Wet your lips," He giggled and sat on the bed. "You look great Sir." 

Turning to face Radar Henry dug in his pocket and pulled out a picture. "Recognize these people?" 

Radar squinted his eyes then stood to get closer. "That's us...after you took out my appendix." 

"A couple of wide eyed bushy people huh?" Henry whispered and put his arm around Radar. "I was in love with you then." 

"I loved you too, Henry." 

"Here." Henry said handing Radar a pen from his pocket. "It was my father's...now it's yours. So you'll always have a piece of me." 

The water works began. Radar wrapped his arms around his waist, barred his head in his chest and balled. Henry rubbed his lovers back as tears ran down his face. "I love you so much Radar... I'm gonna miss you so much. I will find any way to contact you." 

"I'll miss you too Sir," Radar sniffled. "I love you." 

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL PERSONAL WILL BE DIRECTED OUTSIDE TO SAY A FAREWELL TO COLONEL HENRY BLAKE!" 

"I better get out there." Radar spoke solely letting go of Henry. "I love you." 

Before Radar could exit Henry grabbed him once more and laid a delicate kiss on his lips. 

************************************************

"Goodbye Pierce. You're one of the best damn doctors I'll ever know." Henry said as he shook Hawkeyes hand. 

Hawk who was weepy eyed smiled. "I'm afraid a handshake won't do." He pulled Henry close and laid a small peck on his lips. "I've always wanted to do that." 

Everyone OOO'd and Aww'd. Moving over to Trapper Henry grinned. "McIntyre...I don't have the words." 

"Just hug me ya big lug," Trapper laughed and pulled Henry into a loving embrace. 

As the chopper arrived everyone saluted Henry. Tear filled eyes, even Frank whose chest was puffed out so large that looked as if, it would pop. 

"Goodbye...everyone." Henry said over the loud sounds of the chopper. 

Radar saluted his glasses fogging up, and his eyes growing misty with tears. Henry turned and walked back over to Radar. Pulling him into a hug he whispered. "You better not fall for anyone else... or I'll come back and get ya," 

"Don't worry Sir...I love you Henry." 

"I love you too honey." 

Letting go of his love Henry waltzed back to the chopper. With a final goodbye... he stepped aboard. 

"THE 4077TH M*A*S*H UNIT SAYS GOODBYE TO HENRY BLAKE. 

To be continued...


	13. 13: P 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Radar sat in his cot. Knees pushed against his chest, eyes weak from crying, rocking himself. He missed Henry. Watching him leave was the worst thing ever. 

The War had been slow today. No wounded, no spontaneous outburst of bombing. Frank, however, who was in temporary command was in high gear. He had everyone working. 

He had been screaming day and night since Henry left. It was ridiculous. Radar didn't put up lip, he just dropped his head, and continued his work. 

Two weeks. Two weeks without Henry. Radar wiped his eyes and stood from the bed. As he made his bed, he lifted his pillow and looked at the photo and pen. A small tear rolled down his cheek. God he missed Henry.

"Radar, you coming to the movie?" It was one of the nurses who popped her in the door. 

Radar shrugged. "I might." 

Another movie night. Another night without Henry. 

**********************************

"Nice, very nice." Frank smiled as he observed the work some men were doing.

Strolling around camp like a fancy King, Frank enjoyed seeing his "men" work. 

Coming around the bend were Hawkeye and Trapper. They were joking around and bumped into Frank.

"Watch where you're going Captains!" Frank yelled. "Out of uniform, failure to salute the Colonel."

"Can it Frank." Trapper said with a shake of his head. 

"That's Colonel Burns to you! Go put your uniforms on! That's an order!" 

Hawkeye flagged him off. With an annoyed eye roll he pulled he and himself away from Frank. "We've gotta get Colonel G.I. outta here."

"Headquarters is sending someone soon." Trapper replied resting on a crate behind him.

Hawkeye shook his head. "No, no...we need someone now. We need Henry back." 

Trapper gasped then let out a giggle. "Henry? He wouldn't come back here. Plus, he's earned all his points. Would he even be allowed to come back?" 

"Of course he would! The Army needs anyone they could get!" 

Trapper noticed the mischievous look on Hawkeyes face. "What're you cooking up?" 

Hawk turned his attention to the sad Corporal Radar O'Reilly. He was shuffling along, head down, walking without direction. "What do you say...we reunite muffin with his Henry? And get our Colonel back?" 

The Doctors ran off. Time for their plan to be put into action.

********************************

"Radar...Radar...." 

"Mmm..." Radar mumbled turning on his side.

"Kid's, a heavy sleeper." Trapper said as he shook Radars shoulder.

"Henrys snoring must of damaged his hearing," Hawkeye laughed. "Radar!" 

"Here Sir!" Radar shouted sitting up. As his eyesight adjusted to the dark room, he made out two figures.

"Finally. Get up, we need you." 

"Why? Is something wrong?" 

Trapper and Hawkeye pulled Radar out the bed. "Yeah, we're in a War." 

As they led Radar to the phone they placed his glasses on. 

"We need a call to Linux Hotel in Tokyo." Hawk explained slapping down a crumpled piece of paper.

"What... why?" Radar yawned picking up the dispatch phone.

"For Henry," Hawkeye answered. 

"Henry?" Radar, was now fully awake. "I thought—"

"Just dial short stack." Trapper laughed. 

Radar pouted his lips as he sleepily dialed the numbers. "Hello? Sparky... yeah it's me Radar." 

On the other end Spark began rambling on about the comic books, and the pecan pie he was sent. Radar nodded and nodded... 

"Listen, I need you to patch to the Linux Hotel in Tokyo." Radar listened then nodded. "Thanks Sparky." 

Radar passed the phone off to Hawkeye and Trapper. "Why don't you go back to sleep huh? You'll need your rest." 

Radar who didn't need to be told twice shuffled back to his bed. With a yawn he drew the covers back over himself. "You two get stranger and stranger as time goes on..." 

"Strange and handsome. In't that right Big John?" Hawkeye flirted as he held the phone to his ear. 

********************************************

"The answer is no!" 

"Oh, c'mon Frank! It'll be good for the outfit!" 

"I said no." Frank uttered as he turned to face the doctors. Trapper and Hawkeye to be exact. "You want me to send you two—two wise apples to Tokyo? No." 

Hawkeye leaned on the desk connecting his eyes with Franks. "Listen... this will help your command. Let Trapper and I go to Tokyo and convince General Barker that you're fit to run the outfit."

"Just the other day, you said I was a ferret face rat, who wouldn't be good enough to run this camp." Frank repeated, his nostrils flaring. 

Trapper snickered softly, then Hawkeye elbowed him. "Frank... that was just a harmless joke. We uh... want you to be command." 

"You do?" 

Hawk elbowed Trapper again. 

"Yes! We'll put in a good word." Trapper vouched, forming a small smile. His stomach tossed while he spoke those words. 

Henry fidgeted with pen in his hand. "Okay...okay. But! Only for two days! No shenanigans! No drinking!" 

"Right-o!" Both doctors yelled. 

"Rad—" 

"Here's the passes Sirs." Radar announced. 

Trapper and Hawkeye noticed there was no bounce in his steps. When Henry was here, Radar would literally dance his way into the office. Now, the poor fella barely trotted. But that soon, would all change. 

After scribbled down his chicken scratch of a signature, he pulled Pierce and McIntyre in. "Remember what I said Captains." 

"Yes Sir!" They yelled and funnily saluted the Colonel. 

********************************************

Tokyo was a quicker pace. Colorful too, but that's not what they were here for. They were here for one thing, one person; Henry Blake. 

Hawkeye tapped the silver bell on the desk at the hotel check in desk. Trapper fiddled with a few pens in the cup and sighed. "So this is where all the Colonel's go? Maybe we outta send Frank here." 

"Nah, he'd just ruin it." Hawkeye smiled. "He's too G.I. he'd make everyone M.D." 

"M.D.?" 

"Manic Depressants." Pierce cackled. 

A woman appeared at the front desk. A polite smile on her face. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes, we were told that Henry Blake was staying at this hotel before he was sent back to the states. Which room is he in?" 

After searching around through some papers the woman smiled. "Blake is in room 203. You two... his entertainment?"

Hawkeye turned up his nose, while Trapper closed his jacket. "I'm appalled! I don't do travel work." 

The doctors laughed their way to room 203. 

"I'm a bit nervous." 

"Don't worry I'm right here," Hawk laughed and patted Trappers shoulder. 

After a few taps, the two doctors felt their hearts ease when they heard the satisfied: "Yo-oh, who is it?" 

Opening the door Hawkeye yelled. "HENRY WE'RE HOME!" 

Coming out in his tie-dye bathrobe Henry grinned from ear to ear. "Hey—hey! What're you two doing here?!" 

Trapper flopped down in the chair. "Ahh...I've forgotten." 

"We're here to get you Henry." Hawkeye spoke as he sat on the arm of the chair. 

Henry scratched his chin. "Me? Well boys, I've been discharged. I'm no longer your commanding officer." 

"We want you back Henry." Trapper paused and sat forward. "Radar misses you." 

Henrys eyes began to water a bit. "I miss my little muffin too." 

"He's a wreck without you Henry. We all are. I can't sleep... Trapper can't eat..."

"We can't drink." Trapper added. 

"Can't drink?" Henry raised his eye brow. "I find that hard to believe." 

"We don't drink... much," Hawk smirked. "Frank's a typical tyrant. I feel like I'm in the War!"

Henry moved his shoulders as he silently chuckled. "It sounds strange...but I do miss that rusty ol' camp." 

"And the rusty ol' camp misses you." 

"But I can't come back. I've earned all my points." 

"Then make room for some more!" 

Henry sighed. "It's outta my hands fellas. Army records show that I've filled every point spot." 

"They do huh? Well... all right." Hawk schemed as he stood up. "General Barker is here right?"

"Yeah." 

"Darling, let's pay him a visit." 

Trapper pouted and stood up. "I wanted to see what was under Henrys robe." 

"And have Radar blow a fuse! I think not. Come my darling!" Hawkeye laughed dragging he and Trapper out the room. 

******************************************

"Attention, tonight's movie will be: To Hell And Back. This movie was picked by our very own, Colonel Burns. The camp hates to inform you that against our better judgment, lunch will be served. Now! Back to the Korean War...because you asked for it!" 

"My son, you seem rather down." Father Mulchay said as he and Radar walked around the camp. 

"I guess I just miss Colonel Blake is all, Father." 

The Father patted Radars arm. "I'm sure in time...you and Colonel Burns will develop the close relationship too." 

A painful yet gross memory flashed through Radar's mind. "Sure... thank you Father." 

Going separate ways, Radar began heading back to the office. Frank was probably off somewhere with Hot Lips. Good. Radar didn't feel like hearing Mr. G.I. anyway. 

As he opened the door he saw two jeeps pulling up. It was General Barker, and General Clayton. 

"TEN HUT!" Radar shouted to the available personal around.

"At ease," General Barker smiled and stepped out the jeep. "Corporal Radar O'Reilly correct?" 

"Yes Sir," 

"Where's Colonel Burns?" 

"He's uh..." Radar trailed off. "Um... helping head nurse Houlihan." 

Another jeep pulled up and Radar could make out three figures. Before he could say anything else, he was whisked away by General Barker and Clayton. 

"TEN HUT!" 

"Ah!" Margret yelled as she fell off the cot. 

Colonel Burns fell too and splatted his face right onto the hardwood floor. Quickly standing up, the two secret lovers saluted. 

"General Barker, General Clayton. It's wonderful to see you! To what do we—" 

"Nice to see you too, Frank. Listen, we need you in the office." Clayton said. Then, turning to Margret he blew a steamy glare her way. 

Radar watched in confusion as Frank was taken away by the Generals. Turning to Margret he gulped nervously. 

"What?" She snapped putting on her jacket. 

"You're boots are on the wrong foot Major," Radar said before exiting. 

*****

"What? This can't be right! Henry Blake earned all his points! You said so in the letters!" Frank whined. "I—I've grown so found of this position." 

"We know but apparently, we read the records wrong. Henry hasn't earned enough points just quite yet. We've ordered him to come back." Barker spoke. 

Frank looked up and saw out the door the faces of Trapper and Hawkeye. Flaring his nostrils again he jumped up. "THOSE TWO! THOSE TWO DID THIS! THEY TRICKED ME!" 

General Barker and General Clayton craned their necks to see, what Frank saw. They didn't see anything. 

"Frank... I'm sure one day you'll make a great Colonel." Clayton explained slowly. "Henry will be back tonight..." 

"Oh nuggets." Frank mumbled. 

Outside the office Trapper held the stethoscope to his ear. A grin widening on his face, as he eavesdropped on the conversation. 

"So?" Hawk asked.

"We did it. We actually did it!" 

Hawkeye laughed. "I say we give up this War business and become full time file fixers." 

"Nah...they don't pay well." 

Hawk raised his eyebrow. "They don't pay well here either." 

"But I get to see your pretty face." Trap flirted. 

The door opened and Radar stepped in. "Sirs...do you know why the Generals are here?" 

Trapper nudged Hawkeye, who in returned nudged him back. They giggled then turned to their Corporal. 

"Radar are you busy tonight?"

"No." 

Trapper smiled. "Wear your nicest shirt, gel your hair, and be here around 9:30." 

"Why?" Radar questioned. 

"It's a surprise." 

"You're not gonna staple one of Klingers bras to my chest again, are you?" Radar asked getting upset.

"No! Trust us." 

*******************************

9:30 on the dot Radar arrived back in the office. He hoped Frank wasn't there or that this wasn't some sick joke, that Hawkeye and Trapper like to play. 

As Radar got closer to the door he could hear some music playing. That's strange. Who could be in there? Oh...God.. what if he walked in on Frank and Margret. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he pushed open the door... 

"Hiya honey." Came that goofy, yet charming voice. 

It was him. It was really him! 

"Colonel Blake! Colonel Blake!" Radar rushed over to Henry and stood on his tippy toes to hug the Colonel around his waist. "Is it really you, or am I dreaming?" 

"It's really me Radar." Henry whispered rubbing Radar's back. He inhaled softly and smiled... he had his little muffin in his arms again. 

"But Sir...how did you—" 

"You can thank Captain Pierce and Captain McIntyre." Henry quickly smirked, then his expression changed. "Well where are my kisses Radar?" 

"Right here Sir." Radar inched up and pecked Henry softly on his lips. 

The small affectionate kisses soon turned to lust filled ones. Henrys hands fell to Radar's waist, holding him close to him, as Radar tugged at the Colonels bottom lip. 

Outside the office, two peepers by the name of Trapper John McIntyre and Benjamin Franklin Franklin Pierce, couldn't help but smile. 

"Nice work Abbot," 

"You too Costello." 

As they left, they took one more gaze into the office. Radar and Henry just held each other. Henry sunk down into the chair, Radar on his lap. Heads pressed together, whispering something they couldn't hear. Tears they could see, slip down their faces, and small sweet kisses exchanged. The 4077th M*A*S*H Unit was complete again. 


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My take on a season 4) Trapper and Henry are still here.

"I need some sponges!" 

"Hurry up over here I need some light!" 

"Ahh!" Screamed someone as the lights flickered on and off. 

"Frank... if you don't shut up, I'm gonna rip your tongue out!" Hawkeye yelled from across the operating room. "How did you become a doctor anyway." 

Frank went to answer but was stopped by Margret. "They're beneath you Frank." 

"I wouldn't wanna be beneath those feet." Trapper laughed. "Ginger, sponges...c'mon honey." 

"More wounded!" 

Hawkeye was re-gowned and re-gloved, as the patient was rolled in. "Oh my goodness..." 

"What?" Trapper asked.

"He's gotta be at least 15." 

"Young and here..."

"Can we cut the chatter in here?" Frank passive aggressively asked. 

***************************************

"Radar!" 

"Right here Sir," 

Henry jumped when he felt the Corporal right behind him. With a small but shaken smile he turned to pat his head. "What happened to those requisition forms?" 

"Right here." Radar held up the paper. "Sign the originals and initial the copies." 

"You really understand this G.I. stuff?" Henry asked he did the task of signing. 

Radar nodded. "Helps not to think too much of it." 

"My tent tonight? I've got a vintage bottle of wine, I've been saving." 

Before Radar could answer the doors swung open. "Colonel Blake! You're needed in O.R. a doctors been hurt!" 

Jumping up from his chair he and Radar out to the operating room. 

The commotion was absolutely out of a horror movie. On the floor was Dr. Pierce screaming in pain as blood gushed from his side. 

"What the hell happened?!" Henry asked he leaned down. 

"It was an accident!" 

"An accident! You know you're not supposed to walk around with sharp objects Frank!" Trapper shouted. 

"Ahhh! Someone get me off this floor before the dirt and my blood get mixed up!" Hawkeye yelled in pain. 

"Nurse! Gown and gloves!" Henry ordered. 

Radar watched in amazement how fast Henry moved. For a man with the early onset of arthritis, he sure was good with his hands. After getting Hawkeye on the table, Henry and Trapper realized what they needed to do. 

*********************

"Calm down Trap," Radar whispered, pulling back on Trappers shirt. 

"It was an accident! I didn't intend on cutting Pierce." Frank said once more. 

Trapper went to say something but Radar patted his shoulder. Henry sat at his desk, head in his hands, sighing every second. This was pretty heavy... really, really heavy. 

"Burns... you know O.R. protocol. You're not supposed to walk around with sharp objects." 

"He snuck up on me." Frank protested. 

That's when Trapper stood up. "That's a dirty lie! You were careless and you cut Hawkeye. Now he's out of commission because of you." 

"Let's just stay calm here! Major Burns didn't mean to hurt him." Margret interjected. 

Trapper rolled his eyes. "Major Burns, never means to do _anything._" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frank asked, puffing his chest out. 

Henry whipped his head toward Trapper. 

"That means that everything Frank does, is never voluntary. If he complains it's always someone else's fault, if a patient dies it's their fault. If he cheats on his wife...it's the Wars fault!" 

Margret jumped up, cheeks red, and chest puffed out as well. "Colonel Blake! I resent these statements! I think Dr. McIntyre should be punished for speaking to a superior officer this way!" 

"Sit down Major." Henry ordered. "You too Trap." 

Frank jiggled his leg, feeling quite foolish at Trappers honesty. Henry sat back and sighed. "Frank... I have to report this to Headquarters." 

"But Colonel...I swear it was an accident." Frank gulped. "I may detest and I may loathe, Dr. Pierce but I would never hurt him." 

"Be that as it may...I have to report it." Henry drummed his fingers along his chair. "Dismissed." He meant that too everyone. 

Frank hobbled behind Margret right on her tale, as Trap followed them. Once they were gone Radar figured he better leave too, Henry didn't look to happy. 

"Where you going honey?" He asked. 

Radar gulped. "I figured...I better leave to." 

"Without a kiss?" Henry smiled and leaned forward. 

Radar smiled too and walked over to peck Henrys lips. Henry pinched his little muffins cheek and whispered. "Remember... my tent...tonight." 

***********************************************

"Cooper!" 

"Here!"

"Whitfield!" 

"Here!" 

"Ah, Colonel Blake here's your mail." Corporal Klinger said clicking over to Henry. 

Henry squinted his eyes and looked over Klingers outfit. It was hot pink sundress, with a white ribbon that went across like a sash. "Thanks Klinger... I like the outfit." 

"Sears Mail Order Catalog." He laughed and went back to passing out the mail. 

Henry whistled himself back to his tent and flipped through the mail. Post card from his parents, fishing magazines...and a letter from home. Home...Henry hadn't thought of home... in awhile. It was sad to say that, the 4077th M*A*S*H unit felt more like his home. 

He wondered what the note would say. Would his..."wife" back home ask why he hasn't wrote her anymore? Would she be asking...if he had met someone else? These were only minor questions. The real question was, would Henry write her back? And if he did, and if he answered the questions that she might have asked would he be honest? 

"Colonel Blake?" 

"Yo-oh!" Henry shouted, he was brought of a heavy thought. 

"Major Brinker from Headquarters is here." 

"Send him in." 

Radar opened the door and saw the pensive look on Henrys face. As the Major sat his brief case on the table, Radar mouthed: "What's wrong?" 

Henry gulped and tried to put on his best smile. 

"Colonel Blake, I'm Major Brinker. I was sent to go over the charges filed under C-34-D3?" 

Henry looked on clueless. 

"The stabbing of a Mr. Hawkeye Pierce?" 

"Oh yeah! Yes... that one." Henry said nervously. 

Radar stood back and spectated. He knew something was up with Henry... he could feel it. 

As he left he Radar, eyed Henry once more...yep. Something was definitely wrong.

********************************

"Are you okay Sir?" Radar asked as he looked up at Henry.

Henry shook his head. "Huh?" 

"Is something wrong?" Radar asked again, this time moving closer to him.

Henrys palms began to sweat. It felt like the letter in his pocket, was getting bigger and bigger. He hadn't read it yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted too. 

Radar touched Henrys shoulder. Wow. The intensity radiating off of him, was impeccable. Leaning in he kissed his cheek. "Is it about home Sir?" 

With a gasp of confusion and wonder, Henry looked at Radar. "How did you—?" 

"...it was either that or your shipment of socks didn't come." 

Henry smirked. "I've got a letter from home honey." 

"What does it say?" 

"Haven't opened it yet..." He replied. Digging in his pocket, he fished out the letter. "I just don't know what to say." 

"Sir—"

"Radar... you're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me." Henry began, turning to cup Radars face. "Beging with you has brought me uncontrollable joy." 

Radar saw the flash of love spark through Henrys eyes. "Me too Sir." 

Leaning in they sealed their love with a kiss. The letter fell from Henrys hands, as he laid Radar back. 

************************************

"And how is my darling?" Trapper asked sitting on the bed. 

Hawkeye yawned sitting up. "Terrible. I just figured out where I am..." 

Trapper stuck the thermometer in his mouth. And with a laugh said, "It could be worse." 

"How?" Hawk muffled out.

Trapper removed the thermometer. His temperature was normal. "Frank, could be looking after you." 

"I've got a weak stomach Trap." Hawk fanned him off. "What's on the menu today?" 

"Water, soup, and some...good ol' fashion TLC." 

"Now that's what I like." 

As the doctors laughed, the door swung open. Henrys tall, big hip stature entered the room. "How ya feeling Pierce?" 

"Is this the good ol' fashion TLC?" 

Trapper stirred the soup laughing. "I thought I ordered someone younger." 

Henry grumbled sitting down. "How's the side?" 

"Achy." Hawk answered. "Why do you look so sad?" 

"Yeah, tell us." Trapper pushed holding the spoon to Hawkeyes lips. "You look terrible." 

Henry sighed once more then scratched the back of his head. "I received a letter from home." 

"A dear John Letter?" 

"A letter of questions." 

Trapper nodded, while Hawkeye tried sitting up. "Ah...I see." 

Henry went to say something else, but stopped. 

"Choppers!" Radar hollered passing by.

Trapper jumped up with Henry. 

Hawkeye yelled out. "What about my food?!"

"Later!" They called back.

*************************

His office was quiet. 12 hours of meat cutting. Frank being a prude, Trapper arguing at Frank, and Margret just...being Margret. 

Popping open a bottle of vodka, Henry sighed. What could he tell his wife? He didn't want to be mean. But...he couldn't deny his feelings. He was in love with Radar. 

"Sir?" Rang that small voice. 

Lifting his head Henry looked into the eyes. "Yes?" 

"I...uh...assume that you're feeling uneasy about the letter from your wife." Radar paused, to clear his throat. "Maybe—"

"C'mere Radar..." Henry whispered.

Radar waddled toward him and stood between his legs. 

"How about we forget about this letter for now? My tents warm and ready and I'd like to cuddle with my teddy." Henry spoke reaching out, and rubbing Radars arm.

Pulling the Corporal into his lap, Henry hugged him tightly. A feeling of euphoria washed over him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Henry." Radar softly said laying a kiss on his neck.

******************************

_The war goes on, dear. It... intensifies every second. But...something has changed. _

"Damn..." Henry mumbled to himself. 

He sat at his desk scribbling down on paper. Turning his head, he smiled watching Radar cuddled up with his teddy on the cot. For the past hour or so, Henry had been writing his wife back. 

_... What's changed is...my points. I'm still in command. Send my love to the entire family. _

His brain was fried. He'd compose a better letter tomorrow. For now, he'd get some sleep. Crawling into the bed behind Radar he laid a small kiss on his head. Wrapping his arms around him, Henry sighed happily. He was happy here. He loved being here.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter.

"Three, threes." 

"Full house." 

"Ah! Let's play again," Trapper whined as he slammed his cards on the table. 

Hawkeye yawned and checked his watch. "I think we better shut it down. Mr. G.I. known as Frank Burns will be arriving home in..." 

The Swamp door opened revealing a tight knitted Burns. His lips were pursed, as he walked over to his cot. "I see you two still play these silly card games." 

"At least we don't stab people." Trapper announced. 

Frank turned his head with a gasp. It had been two months since the incident. "I have apologized to Pierce. My actions were not intentional." 

"Yeah—yeah. Why are you home so early?" The doctors asked. 

"My walk was short tonight." 

"Or did the walk have an headache?" Hawkeye laughed elbowing Trapper. 

Frank huffed and grabbed his gear to head to the showers. "When I get back, I expect you two to be done, with this buffoonery of a card game!" 

Trapper and Hawk rolled their eyes as they watched Frank exit the tent. Coming in was Henry. He looked sad...sadder than normal. 

"Henry... are you all right?" 

Henry sat on Franks cot, reached across grabbed the martini, and tossed it back. "It's not me it's—"

"ATTENTION! ALL PERSONAL! IN COMING WOUNDED!" 

"We've gotta stop letting him in. He only brings the curse," Hawkeye mumbled as the three doctors rushed to the O.R. 

*******************************************

His kisses were short. Small in fact. His hugs were sad and his mind seemed to be else where. 

"What's wrong honey?" Henry asked as he sat next to the Corporal. 

Radar shook his head and cleared his throat. "Oh, nothing Sir. Just tired. It's been a long night." 

Henry nodded. Only half believing what Radar said. "...We've had a lot of long nights Radar. Tell me what's bothering you." 

"It's nothing I said." Radar snapped as he stood up. 

Turning to Henry, realizing that he had raised his voice Radar blushed. "I'm sorry Sir... it's just I—" 

"Colonel Blake!" Came the loud voice of Margret. 

Henry rolled his eyes. "Not now Major!" 

Margret stomped into the office, a mean look on her face. "Yes now! I want to lodge a formal complaint." 

"What's new?" 

Margret nodded her head. "If something is seriously done about this, I will go to General Barker." 

"Then you'll have to do just that. I'm in the middle of something here Major," Henry warned as he stood in front of Margret. 

With another stomp of her foot she exited the room. Radar turned and headed to the office, Henry followed right on his heels. 

"Honey..." He whispered pulling Radar into him. "What's on your mind?" 

Radar exhaled a shaky breath. Tears began welling in his eyes as he lowered his shoulders. "He's dead Sir..." 

"Who's dead Radar?" 

"My Uncle. I received a letter yesterday," Radar mumbled as he felt tears slip down his cheek. 

Henry opened his mouth and turned Radar around to face him. Wrapping his strong arms around him, he hugged his little love tightly. He listened to the muffled cries and continued rubbing his back. This somber moment made Henrys heart melt. 

Radar sniffled loudly then removed his head from Henrys chest. "I'm getting your shirt wet," 

"It's all right." Henry spoke, he lifted Radars chin and gently pecked his lips. "I love you, and whatever you need...you can have it." 

"Can I attend the funeral?" The Corporal asked. 

"Of course. I'll start the paper work..." 

"I'll start it Sir," Radar giggled and removed himself from his body. 

They shared another kiss and a small smile. 

******************************************

"How's the little guy doing?" Trapper asked. 

"Sad, weepy, and it's breaking my heart." Henry answered. 

Hawkeye passed around the glasses filled with their drinks. "Poor guy. Miles away from home..." 

"He's going to attend the funeral." 

Hawk and Trap nodded taking a sip. "When this War is all over, you two will be able to live peacefully." 

"Like you and me," Trapper laughed. 

"With one big house on the hill... and nice cherry trees." 

Henry shook his head laughing. "My little muffin will be leaving tonight..." 

"Henry... he'll come back." 

"Hopefully," Hawkeye said his voice growing serious. "With all the bombing and shelling going on..." 

The three doctors sat in silence. The thought of something happening to Radar made Henrys head spin. He didn't know what'd he do without him... how would he live? 

As the night went on Henry shared a few drinks with Trapper and Hawkeye. They laughed, played cards, and talked. Hawkeye mostly told horrible jokes. But even with all this fun, Henry couldn't get his mind off of Radar. 

******

"Glasses?" 

"On my face Sir," 

"Gum?" 

"In the bag." 

"Books?" 

"Check." 

"Kisses?" 

"K—" Radar chuckled and turned to lean up and kiss Henrys cheek. "I'll miss you Sir," 

A knock at the tent signaled them to turn their heads. 

"Choppers ready," Said Klinger. 

Radar fixed his hat as he and Henry exited the tent. Outside, were Corporal Klinger, Hawkeye and Trapper. Henry loaded Radars luggage on the chopper. 

Radar waved to his friends then turned to the Colonel. "I'll call when I get there... well I'll try to Sir," 

"Don't worry about me honey. Tell your Aunt I said hello." 

Turning to the three men, who gave a nod of approval Henry and Radar embraced. Sharing one quick kiss Radar headed to the chopper. As it pulled off, everyone waved. 

Henry slammed his hands in his pockets watching the chopper take off. Now, he knew how Radar felt when he went up in that thing. A strong hand gripped his shoulder. "C'mon, how about a drink?" 

"Or two." Rang Klinger as he clicked ahead of everyone, in his heels. 

Henry followed... already beginning to count the hours of when Radar would return. He would return right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of starting a new story. An AU which would be like a Post-Korean War fic. Let me know what you guys think please.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fiction. Probably won't get any likes.


End file.
